


Star Wars: the Rise and Fall of the Empire

by chainsawdog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ahsoka leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker faces a decision that will affect his own life and the lives of those around him. <br/>Secure in the knowledge that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé both love him, Anakin has the strength to follow his heart, and leave the life of a Jedi behind him. <br/>But Palpatine's machinations are still in play, and the Republic collapses from the inside. Now a fugitive, Anakin Skywalker fights for the rebellion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin Skywalker doesn't crash a ship

Anakin woke from a dream to a gut-wrenching realisation. He was hot all over, uncomfortably aware, with a burning sensation spreading through his chest. He had felt this before, on Coruscant, ten years after the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had taken him from Tatooine. When he had seen Padmé for the first time since his Jedi training had begun. Now they were wed, but the hours they spent together were few and far between and, worst of all, secret, because Jedi were not allowed attachments, especially romantic partners, but that wasn’t him. It wasn’t a part of him to not feel love, it wasn’t _Anakin_ , he couldn’t imagine not loving. Padmé, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, the clones, Palpatine – who had been like a father to him – and he loved Shmi, his mother, who he would always love, even though she had died, even though he had failed her, she had forgiven him and tried to tell him that she loved him with her dying breath.

And he loved Obi-Wan.

Anakin had lied to himself about that for so long. Told himself that they had a normal relationship, as normal as Jedi relationships could be. But he had known, he had always known, his feelings ran deeper than that.

He didn’t have to act on it. The feeling was so intense that maybe Obi-Wan would sense it, anyway, and Anakin would discover Obi-Wan’s feelings without risking himself. And by the force he wanted to know how Obi-Wan felt.

Anakin rolled over in his cot, in the sleeping quarters of the small transport ship that he, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan shared when flying from planet to planet. He opened his eyes, and saw his Padawan, Ahsoka, sitting in her cot and watching him closely. He frowned at her as he realised she was reaching for him in the force.

“You know I don’t like it when you do that,” he said, but softened his voice to let her know he wasn’t upset.

She pulled back, sitting straighter, and said, “Are you all right?”

Anakin took a deep breath in, struggling to get his emotions under control. Always, he felt things more than other Jedi, and he knew his control was a weak, flimsy thing compared to theirs. “I’m fine, Ahsoka,” he said, knowing that she would know he was lying. Yet she wouldn’t question him – they trusted each other almost reflexively now, although Anakin still struggled to cope when she was on a solo mission. The idea of her dying…

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, and said, “Sure, Master. Whatever you say.”

“Thanks, snips,” he said, sitting up in his own cot.

“Um,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “If there’s anything I can do, could you tell me?”

Anakin smiled at her, a wave of gratitude washing over him, warm and gentle. “I’m fine,” he said again. “A little hungry though. You?”

Ahsoka placed a hand on her stomach, “Starving,” she said. “But Obi-Wan said to tell him when we woke up, so we should probably do that first.”

“I’ll tell him,” the mention of Obi-Wan unsettled him again, but he stood and stretched, pretending that everything was normal. “You get something to eat, snips. I’ll take over flying for a bit, I think.”

“I can bring you something to eat,” said Ahsoka. She stood, too, and followed him out of the room. “You can’t keep skipping meals, Master. And you can’t have thought we wouldn’t notice.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Don’t worry about me, Ahsoka,” he said. “I’ll have something to eat later, I promise.”

 

Anakin’s nerves spiked with anxiety as he stepped into the cockpit, and although he took a few deep breaths to settle himself, he still jumped when Obi-Wan spoke.

“Did you sleep well, Anakin? You seem… unsettled.”

Of course Obi-Wan had sensed him coming.

“I – fine, Master,” Anakin replied, another lie. Sometimes it felt as if he did nothing but lie to his friends.

Obi-Wan set the ship to auto-pilot, and turned in his chair to face Anakin. A shiver ran down his spine, and unwanted memories of things that had never happened addled his thoughts. Suddenly, he found himself unable to speak.

Obi-Wan had been smiling, but seeing Anakin’s face, he frowned. He stood, and Anakin could almost see the gulf that had formed between them, that had been growing since they met, since Qui-Gon had all but replaced his former Padawan with Anakin, since Obi-Wan had said the words, _The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can’t you?_ , since lies and deceit and war had kept them from being honest and open with one another, since Anakin was not truly a Jedi – he was scarred and marked and different. Anakin ran hot, his emotions directing him, guiding him, sometimes helping and sometimes hindering, and Obi-Wan was just… so cold.

Yet it was Obi-Wan who stepped forward, Obi-Wan who reached out, touching the back of his hand gently to Anakin’s forehead. “You’re not warm,” he said. “So it isn’t a fever. What troubles you, Anakin?”

The sensation of his skin brushing against Obi-Wan’s took away any ability he might have had to answer.

“Are you unwell?” Obi-Wan had taken his hand away, but still stood close to Anakin, and it took all of Anakin’s willpower to do nothing, that answering would have been impossible. He wanted to embrace the other Jedi, to move forward, wrap his arms around Obi-Wan, breathe in his scent –

No.

“Anakin, you’re starting to worry me,” said Obi-Wan. “Should I fetch the medical droid?”

Anakin shook his head, cleared his throat, fought for control within himself. “I… Ahsoka… thought I’d fly.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Internally, Anakin berated himself. _Act normally, you fool,_ he thought. _Talk like you would, normally, don’t let him think – it’s too late for him to – just don’t be such a wermo!_

“I meant, I thought I’d check on you – see if you wanted to take a break from flying.”

A smile plucked the corner of Obi-Wan’s lips, and Anakin felt weak. He looked past his Master, out at the stars, at the distant planets. Then, a thought dropped into his head, freezing him, calming the tumultuous storm inside of him.

_Padmé._

No matter what he wanted, she came first. If he did anything with Obi-Wan, even just telling him how he felt, that would be a betrayal of her trust that he couldn’t expect her to forgive. He knew he would tell her, when they arrived on Coruscant. There was little he did not tell her.

“Ahsoka’s grabbing a bite,” he said, his voice stronger now. “I thought you could join her, and I’d fly the ship for a bit.”

“Have you eaten?” Obi-Wan asked. “I’m happy to let you take over, you know how I feel about flying, but perhaps you should eat something first.”

Anakin shook his head. He would feel better, flying, he knew he would. “Ahsoka said she’d bring me something later,” he said. “I’ll eat it at the controls.”

“As long as you don’t make a mess, I suppose I can allow that,” Obi-Wan smiled again, and as he walked past Anakin, he patted him on the shoulder. “You had me worried, there, for a moment,” he said. “I’m glad you’re okay.” As he left the cockpit, he turned. Anakin, about to sit down, looked over his shoulder to see what Obi-Wan wanted. “No theatrics, please,” he said. “It would be nice to land on Coruscant in one piece.”

Anakin laughed. “You can trust me, Master. I’ve never crashed before.”

“That is a lie, and you know it,” said Obi-Wan, with a grin. “Just… don’t crash this shuttle. I’m not sure Master Yoda would forgive me if you destroyed the landing docks at the Temple.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin makes two confessions

Coruscant. A planet of cities, so brightly lit and so different from Naboo and Tatooine. A word that meant home more than anywhere else. A word that promised Padmé, that promised rest, safety, a reprieve from war. The worst thing on Coruscant were the politicians, and it wasn’t as if Anakin had to deal with the senate directly.

He knew Coruscant meant home to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka too – but they thought of the Jedi Temple, where he thought of Padmé’s apartments. Guilt trickled through him, but he was practiced at this.

 _Later_ , he thought. _First, land the ship, then report to Yoda, keep routine, don’t give them cause to suspect, do not let your thoughts betray you._

He recalled the feel of Obi-Wan’s touch. Was it greedy of him, to want both Padmé and Obi-Wan? The thought made him feel more guilt, and he momentarily lost track of what he was doing. When everything came back into focus, he could hear Ahsoka speaking into the comm to the landing bay.

 _I kept us flying_ , he thought, trying not to feel _too_ proud.

Ahsoka noticed him looking, and shrugged. “You didn’t respond, Master,” she said. “And Master Kenobi is asleep. I didn’t want us to get blown out of the sky.”

Anakin smiled at her, “You did the right thing, Ahsoka,” he said. “Sorry about that. I’m glad you were here.”

Praise wasn’t the Jedi way, and Ahsoka smiled, and looked away. There was so much he wanted to say to her. She would understand him, or try to, and she would keep his secrets if he asked. But a secret, he knew, was a burden and Ahsoka – still a child, despite the war – had enough on her shoulders.

As they docked, Ahsoka patted him on the shoulder. “It’ll be okay, skyguy,” she said. “Whatever’s troubling you – if you decide you want to talk about it, I’m always here.”

“That means a lot to me, snips,” said Anakin, unable to keep the surge of love and gratitude he felt for her from reaching her in the force.

She smiled, almost sadly. “I know it’s not ‘proper’ for a Padawan and their Master to…” she sighed. “I don’t want to be rude, Master, but I see us as friends. And I… want to make sure that your problem isn’t with me.”

The ship docked safely, and Anakin stood up. He looked at Ahsoka carefully. “No,” he said. “You aren’t a problem, snips. You’ve never disappointed me.”

Ahsoka smiled, “Could have fooled me, skyguy,” she said, standing to follow him off the ship. She punched him lightly on the arm. He opened his arms for a hug and she embraced him, throwing herself at him as she always did when she hugged.

“What are you two up to now?” Anakin and Ahsoka stepped away from their hug to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the cockpit. He looked at them both, and frowned when his eyes fell on Anakin’s face. “Do you still feel ill, Anakin?” he asked.

Anakin shook his head, unable to look Obi-Wan in the eye. “Everything’s fine, Master,” he said. “I’m not sick.”

They left the ship together, Anakin walking a few paces behind Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. He knew he could not hide his feelings from Obi-Wan for long. He had grown up away from the Jedi Order. When the other children his age were learning to control their emotions in a safe, sheltered space, Anakin had been a slave, protected only by his mother. Those scars ran deep, no matter how he tried to forget them. Yet he had also known love – and that was something that he couldn’t give up. Sometimes, he wondered if it had been right of Qui-Gon to win Anakin’s freedom.

 

It was late before Anakin managed to escape the Jedi Temple, borrow a speeder, and make his way to Padmé’s apartments. He had struggled to mask his feelings for Obi-Wan, and to keep his guilt hidden from Yoda. As he sped through Coruscant, his guilt returned, stronger than before. He sighed, resigned to the knowledge that Padmé would know something was wrong. Anakin could pretend, but she could read him clearly, and she knew him best.

He was right. As he left his speeder, Padmé rushed to greet him. As she stepped away from their embrace, she studied his face carefully.

“Ani, what’s wrong?” she asked.

He kissed her gently, first kissing her forehead, breathing in her scent, then kissing her lips, which were as soft as he remembered. “I don’t know,” he said. Then he sighed, and walked to her couch, nearly throwing himself onto the cushions. “Or, I don’t know how to explain, really.”

Padmé sat down beside him, waiting for him to speak. Her worry was plain on her face, but she never pushed him. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

“I’m not sick, or injured,” he said, knowing that she feared both.

“Is it the war?” she asked quietly, leaning against him. He put an arm around her, feeling calmer with her touch.

He shook his head. “No,” he said. “Although, that troubles me, that’s not…” he sighed again. “Padmé, you know that I love you.” He looked into her eyes. “Above all else, I love you. You know that?”

She nodded, and he saw that he had not done anything to alleviate her fears. “Of course, Anakin. I feel that way about you. What brought this on?”

The weight of his secret seemed too heavy to share in such a simple setting. In Padmé’s apartments, where he had so often felt safe, where he had so often sought comfort. She was wearing her pyjamas, and her hair was soft, hanging in loose ringlets. He could not imagine losing this, losing her. It would kill him.

Yet he had to tell someone, and if he told Obi-Wan how he felt, without telling Padmé, he could drive her away. He could lose her. He loved her too much to betray her like that.

“I…” his voice trembled, and he took a deep breath in, trying to centre himself. “I think that… I am in love. With Obi-Wan.”

She drew back, letting his arm fall to his side. His whole body burned with shame. Part of him wished he had not spoken. He could not read her face, would not reach out to her in the force.

“You think,” she said, her voice carefully controlled. “Or you know?”

“I haven’t said anything to him,” said Anakin. “Or to anyone, Padmé, I wouldn’t do that to you, I –”

Padmé reached out, placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. When he stopped speaking, she placed her hand over his. “I trust you, Anakin,” she said. With a shaky breath, she said, “Will you tell him how you feel? And about us?”

Anakin had thought about doing so, but he said, “I don’t know. I want to, but – I don’t want to do anything that would hurt you, and I don’t think Obi-Wan could love me. Sometimes I’m not even sure he likes me. If I do tell him, I want you to be okay with me telling him – about us, about my feelings for him, because if you’re not okay with it I won’t, I –”

Again, she stopped him before he lost himself, bringing him back gently to reality as she so often had. With a smile, she said, “I have to admit, Ani, I am a little jealous. But it’s Obi-Wan. I’m surprised you didn’t realise sooner. You certainly had no confusion with your feelings for me.”

He smiled back. Their memories together, before they had wed, were bittersweet, but he wouldn’t change them for the galaxy. Well, maybe he would change Geonosis. And Tatooine.

“I want to set terms,” Padmé said, and her smile grew playful. “I think they’re reasonable.” She leaned back against him, letting him embrace her once more. “If you do tell Obi-Wan how you feel, and if he does feel the same way, and you two end up doing… something about that, then I am also allowed to see other people.”

Jealousy reared its head before Anakin could stop it, and vanished just as quickly. It was only fair that she ask that of him, considering. “Do you have someone in mind?” he asked with a grin. He played absentmindedly with her hair, and she snuggled closer. “Bail Organa, perhaps?”

She slapped at his chest, “No!” she said, “He’s _married_ , Anakin, and nearly twice my age. Actually, there might be someone… she’s expressed an interest in me, I believe, although she’s hardly as forward as you.”

“So she’s a mystery woman,” Anakin said, laughing.

“Well, I think you know her,” said Padmé, tracing circles on Anakin’s arm. “She’s a duchess…”

“Oh, _Satine_?” said Anakin. He wrinkled his nose. “You know she had a thing with Obi-Wan, apparently. What does she have that I don’t?”

Padmé laughed. “Well, I think maybe you two have something in common. You know, she invited me to dinner, a week from now. Just the two of us…” she looked at him, and rolled her eyes. “You know, Ani, you can trust me. I haven’t tried anything. I hadn’t really thought about it, until you brought it up.”

Anakin breathed out heavily. “This still feels… strange.”

Padmé kissed him lightly on the cheek. “I know,” she said.

“But, if you want, you can… try something,” he knew how he sounded, but he wasn’t sure he could say what he meant without laughing or panicking about Obi-Wan.

“Oh, Anakin,” she said. “Don’t worry so much. No matter what happens, I will always love you the most.”

 

Anakin met Obi-Wan later that night in the under city of Coruscant, in one of the shadier and busier bars. Obi-Wan sat in a booth out of the way, and he had dressed casually, but everything from his location to his posture seemed to scream _I’m a Jedi!_

Anakin had always been better at blending in, at least in shady establishments. Until it came down to self-control. Obi-Wan was the better actor.

It was hard to hear his own thoughts over the music, and the flashing lights, but Obi-Wan had chosen a table away from the noise. Anakin sat across from him, and Obi-Wan handed him a drink.

“Strange place to meet, Anakin,” he said, his voice light and conversational. “What have you been up to? You left the temple long before I did, yet you were late to our meeting.”

“You know me, Master,” said Anakin, taking a drink. Obi-Wan had ordered them both water.

“Yes, you seem to run on your own clock,” said Obi-Wan. “What was it you wanted to discuss with me, here of all places?”

Anakin felt himself start to lose control, and took a breath in, centering his mind on the sensation of the rough table beneath his living hand. “I have something to – to confess,” he said carefully, closing his eyes to better focus himself. “But I need to know, before I tell you, that you won’t tell anyone else.”

“You have a secret?” Obi-Wan didn’t sound surprised, but cautious. “Anakin, if what you are about to tell me in any way endangers the Republic, or the Jedi, then –”

Anakin opened his eyes. “No, no, it’s not like that,” he said. He took a drink of the water, and looked at Obi-Wan directly. “But it’s not something I want other people to know. I need to know that I can trust you, Obi-Wan. Please.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, looking into his cup as he thought. Then he looked up at Anakin, and said, “You have my word. You can trust me.”

“Obi-Wan…” again, that strange sensation that such a large secret could not be told in such small a place. Yet he had told Padmé the secret about Obi-Wan, and hadn’t lost everything. Surely he could tell this secret to Obi-Wan. He took another deep breath in, and said quickly, “I’m married.”

Obi-Wan smiled, then realised Anakin wasn’t joking. “What?”

“To Padmé. We wed in secret, on Naboo, after I – after Geonosis, and Dooku and,” he wiggled the fingers of his robotic hand at Obi-Wan. “After that.”

Obi-Wan fell silent, his face blank. Anakin studied him, trying to discover what he was feeling, but could not even sense the man’s emotions in the force. It was strange that Anakin could feel so alone when he was with Obi-Wan.

Then, “Who else knows?”

Anakin looked down at the table. “We haven’t told anyone,” he said. All at once, he felt like a small, frightened child. His hand trembled, but he forced it to still.

Obi-Wan reached across the table to take Anakin’s living hand in his own. “I won’t tell a soul,” he said. He spoke softly, as if trying to calm a wild animal. “Whatever damage is done, is done.”

Rage flared in Anakin, and Obi-Wan nearly recoiled. Anakin fought to control it, wrestled it into a place where he could cope. “Damage?” he asked, trying to keep the anger from his voice.

Obi-Wan squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Jedi are not supposed to form attachments for a reason, Anakin. Our emotions cannot control us,” he sighed. “I fear we found you too late to help you with that. With younglings, regulating emotions becomes almost instinctual. I forget, sometimes, that you never truly had that training.”

Barely believing that Obi-Wan had reacted so well, Anakin’s rage vanished. “You won’t tell?” he asked, his voice small. He felt tired, and wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Obi-Wan. Yet those feelings were not in the open, not yet, and he felt it would be too much to tell him now.

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, echoing the words Anakin so often heard spoken. He hadn’t taken his hand away from Anakin’s. “I wish you had told me earlier.”

Anakin was close to tears, now. “I didn’t think you would react… I thought you would hate me,” he said.

“I’m glad you realised you could trust me, eventually,” Obi-Wan said with a smile. He took his hand away, and finished his water. “Come,” he said. “We should rest. It’s been a long few weeks.”

No sarcasm, no dry wit, just honesty. Anakin realised how tightly wound he had been, from carrying that secret alone. Now he felt relaxed, free, light, and a little shaky. It felt _right_ , confiding in Obi-Wan, and he found he regretted not doing it sooner. “Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, as they rose to leave. “I – thank you.”

As he followed his Master out into the night, he realised that the gulf between them had stopped growing. In fact, it had almost disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin and Obi-Wan celebrate

Something good, something _wonderful_ , Ahsoka alive and well, on the surface of a planet in desperate need of medical supplies, a Separatist blockade destroyed, the droid army driven back, and on the ship it was just Anakin and Obi-Wan and he was _so happy_ – 

 

Hours later, Obi-Wan managed to get the door to the sleeping quarters open. Anakin, in his shame, had locked them tighter than a rancor’s jaw. He sat in his cot, knees to his chest, arms around his legs, breathing as steadily as he could, rocking slightly. The other three cots in the room were empty; Obi-Wan was standing, and Ahsoka wasn’t there. The fourth cot in the room was almost never used.

“So,” Obi-Wan said, sitting next to Anakin. He kept some space between them, sensing that Anakin was tense, unsure how he would react to being touched. “Would you like to discuss what happened?”

Anakin didn’t answer.

“Our other option, of course, is to pretend it didn’t happen at all,” said Obi-Wan. He scratched his nose, leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Beside Anakin, Obi-Wan was the picture of calm. “I didn’t mind, actually,” he said, slowly, glancing at Anakin. “I wouldn’t mind acknowledging it.” Anakin stopped moving, watching Obi-Wan carefully, but didn’t answer. “In fact,” here Obi-Wan shifted closer to Anakin, moving carefully. “I rather enjoyed it.”

Anakin relaxed slightly, but didn’t uncurl from his ball. “You aren’t mad?” he asked.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, placing a hand gently on Anakin’s shoulder. “No,” he said. “I’m not mad, Anakin. I can’t say you were acting rationally, or thinking as a Jedi, but I can’t deny that for the last three hours all I have thought of is kissing you again.”

Anakin leaned in to Obi-Wan’s embrace, shifting so that his lips could meet Obi-Wan’s, his hand coming to cup the back of Obi-Wan’s head, another hand on the small of his back, and Obi-Wan’s hand caressed his cheek, pulled him closer –

Their actions echoed through the force, their feelings dancing through the room like small, joyful fireworks, and Anakin pressed himself against Obi-Wan, and they were doing this, finally, finally –

Obi-Wan pulled back, and Anakin felt their connection snap, and something deep inside him hungered, but the look on Obi-Wan’s face told him he had to stop.

“What is it?” Anakin asked breathlessly.

“Padmé,” Obi-Wan replied. He put his face in his hands. “I forgot,” he said. “I thought of my own desires before I thought of her.”

Anakin gently took hold of Obi-Wan’s hands, kissed them, shifted so he was closer to Obi-Wan, saying, “She knows how I feel about you,” he kissed Obi-Wan gently, then rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. “She knows, and she is okay with this.” He kissed Obi-Wan on the lips, lingered there for a moment, then moved back to look Obi-Wan in the eye. “It’s all right.”

“I’m not sure this is a good idea, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, although Anakin could sense the other man’s longing as clearly as his own.

“Are any of my ideas good ones?” Anakin asked with a smile. He wasn’t sure how to deal with the fact he had taken Obi-Wan off his guard. Even after Qui-Gon’s death, Anakin hadn’t seen Obi-Wan show any sign of vulnerability. He ran his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, and said quietly, “We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want –”

Obi-Wan met Anakin’s eyes, and Anakin had to fight not to kiss him again.

“No,” said Obi-Wan, and Anakin felt dizzy, distant, afraid. “I want this.”

Those three words flicked a switch in Anakin, and his fears vanished. He curled up beside Obi-Wan, tired, and Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him.

“But, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said firmly, “We cannot allow our feelings to endanger anyone. Our duties must come before all else.”

“Of course, Master,” as soon as he said it, Anakin wished he hadn’t. He felt Obi-Wan wince.

“And you can’t call me that anymore,” Obi-Wan said. He stroked Anakin’s hair gently. “I never felt it was the right thing for you to call me, anyway.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Padmé and Obi-Wan find Anakin in a pantry

_I am so sorry… about everything._

_This isn’t about you. I have to sort this out on my own._

_More than you realise. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order._

 

Obi-Wan and Padmé found Anakin hiding where he had hidden as a child, the first time he had been alone at the Jedi Temple. After Qui-Gon’s death, after the battle on Naboo, the small, scared child that was Anakin Skywalker had disappeared, found later by Yoda, asleep on the top shelf of one of the pantries in the large, busy kitchens of the Temple. He had been crying, and slept fitfully, calling out for Shmi. No single Jedi had wanted to deal with Anakin. Obi-Wan had, reluctantly, taken Anakin to the dormitories, brought him food, showed him where the ‘fresher was. They hadn’t talked much.

Now Ahsoka had left the order, and he didn’t know where else to go. The pantries were huge, and he could sit in the cool, dark space without feeling uncomfortable, and pretend that everything was okay. That he was on Tatooine, with his mother, or Naboo, with Padmé, or on a transport shuttle with Obi-Wan. He should have known that both Padmé and Obi-Wan knew him well enough to find him, this time around. He was surprised that his anger hadn’t led all the Jedi straight to him. The Order had broken his trust in them by hurting Ahsoka, and he wanted to hurt them, to make them understand the pain he was in, and yet he knew he was most angry at himself, for not doing more, for not protecting Ahsoka. In his living hand he held her Padawan braid. He did not think he could ever let it go again.

He had lost so many people.

The pantry door opened, and he watched, detached from himself, as first Padmé, then Obi-Wan, stepped into the space. Later, he would wonder how Obi-Wan had gotten away with bringing Padmé into the Temple. Now, he just shuddered, trying to shake his anger so it would not contaminate anyone else. Padmé knelt on the floor in front of him, and put a cool hand on his cheek. She spoke, but he couldn’t hear her. Then Obi-Wan pulled him to his feet, and Padmé put herself beneath his right arm, and together they walked him from the pantry to a speeder, parked outside the Temple. His left fist was clenched tight, and as Obi-Wan tried to touch it, Anakin sent a tremor through the force that nearly knocked the other Jedi off his feet.

Obi-Wan flew the speeder, and Padmé sat beside Anakin, talking to both him and Obi-Wan. The air on his face, the sensation of flying, and some of himself came back, and he could catch a few of her words.

He was able to walk himself from the speeder to a seat in Padmé’s apartments. He lay down on his side, feeling far too heavy to sit properly, and curled up as tightly as he could manage. It was difficult, being larger than most of the furniture. He heard Padmé tell Threepio to fetch water and some fruit, and saw Obi-Wan crouch in front of him, reach out, and brush a tear from his cheek.

“It will be all right,” he said softly.

Anakin shook his head wordlessly, and felt a sob rise in his throat. He didn’t bother fighting it, and started to cry in earnest, his whole body shaking with grief. In a room with two of the four people he trusted most in the galaxy, he could let his tears fall freely. Although he probably would not have cried in front of Ahsoka, or Palpatine, for different reasons. He had not talked to Palpatine as often as he once had, relying on Ahsoka, Padmé and Obi-Wan for support. The Supreme Chancellor of the Grand Republic had enough to worry about, without Anakin adding to that worry.

Padmé sat down, and gently pulled Anakin close to her, so that his head rested in her lap. Obi-Wan sat on the floor, legs crossed, holding onto Anakin’s right hand. There was enough feeling in his mechanical hand that Anakin could concentrate on the sensation, remind himself that Obi-Wan was there.

“Ahsoka is tough, Anakin,” said Padmé, although her voice shook, too. Although Anakin had been Ahsoka’s closest friend, Padmé was the closest thing she had to a mother. “She has her training, and your teachings, and –” her voice quivered, and she took her hand from Anakin’s hair. Obi-Wan rested his free hand on her knee, looking at her with his steady blue-grey eyes. Padmé took a deep breath in. “Nothing will happen to her that she can’t handle.”

Anakin was still shaking, but his tears had slowed. _Space is cold_ , he thought. _She’ll need a blanket._

“Padmé is right, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “And we are both here for you.”

Threepio returned with water, but none of them moved to take it from the droid. He placed it on the table, muttering something about respect, and left the room.

“I failed her,” Anakin’s voice was husky, the last time he had spoken had been to Ahsoka as she left the Temple. That had been hours ago. “She was counting on me, and _I failed her!_ ” The apartment trembled with his rage.

Obi-Wan caught his gaze, holding tightly to his mechanical hand, and said sternly, “You did not fail her, Anakin. Calm yourself before you do something we cannot fix.”

Anakin timed his breaths to the rhythm of Padmé stroking his hair. Slowly, slowly, his rage subsided, until it fell back into the gentle anger he was used to.

“If anyone failed Ahsoka,” said Obi-Wan. “It… was the Order.”

That Obi-Wan would admit that to him was enough to shock Anakin into sitting upright. He sat still, staring at Obi-Wan, hardly daring to believe what he had heard. Yet he could sense Obi-Wan’s pain in the force, raw and red, and knew that the other man was struggling. Anakin reached out with his right hand, and placed his palm on Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan rested his head against Anakin’s hand, closing his eyes.

Padmé handed Anakin the water, and he had to take his hand from Obi-Wan’s face, unable to let go of Ahsoka’s braid.

“Ahsoka… knows that she has friends, outside the Jedi Order,” Padmé said, sitting closer to Anakin. Obi-Wan stood, and joined them on the couch. They sat either side of Anakin, flanking him, protecting him. “She knows she is always welcome on Naboo, and by extension, Alderaan.” She rested her head on Anakin’s shoulder. “Ahsoka is our family, Ani. I won’t let her get hurt, not if I can help it.”

Anakin put the water down, and allowed both Padmé and Obi-Wan to rest against him. His pain was their pain, and it was easier to cope with if he shared it with them. It wasn’t selfish, either, as they were already grieving.

“I want to make sure she knows,” Anakin said, then cleared his throat. His voice was still scratchy. “I want her to know that she is loved, that she’s not alone.”

Obi-Wan, who had worked his way beneath Anakin’s arm, said, “I think you made that abundantly clear, Anakin.”

 

The three of them slept in Padmé’s bed that night. Anakin was awake longer than the others, trying to sense Ahsoka, but she had left Coruscant. Still, he tried to let her know through the force that he was okay, and that no matter what, he would love her.

When he finally fell asleep, he had no nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Palpatine talks to Anakin

“It’s been a while since we talked,” said Palpatine, sitting down on the couch opposite. They were in Palpatine’s offices, and one of Palpatine’s assistants had provided tea. “Have you been all right, Anakin? I heard about Ahsoka.” Palpatine shook his head sadly. “What happened to her was a tragedy. She’s a brave girl, she does you credit.”

Anakin took a shuddering breath in, and let it out. It had been over a month since Ahsoka’s departure. It still hurt, but having Obi-Wan and Padmé supporting him had taken some of the sting away. He was still angry at the Jedi, but there was nothing to be done about that.

“I’m sorry it’s been so long, Chancellor,” he said. “I’ve been trying to sort things out – for myself.” He couldn’t look at Palpatine, knowing that the man would not understand why Anakin had not come to him for help. It was true that Palpatine was the closest thing Anakin had to a father, but the man was in charge of the Republic, and Anakin now had other people he could rely on.

“That’s brave of you, my boy,” said Palpatine. “Although, I must admit, it hurts me a little that you did not think I would support you.”

“It’s not like that,” Anakin looked up at Palpatine, trying to show the other man that he was sincere. “It’s not that I thought – I know that I can trust you, Chancellor. But this was something I wanted to deal with… on my own.”

“You surprise me every time we talk, Anakin,” said Palpatine with a smile. “Truly, you are a shining example of what the Jedi should be. But,” he sat forward a little, “How are you coping, Anakin? It cannot be easy for you.”

“No,” said Anakin. “It’s not easy. But it happened, and I have to deal with that.” He put his drink down, and looked Palpatine in the eyes. “How are you doing, Chancellor? I still don’t know how you can deal with the senate, and the war, and have time for me.”

Palpatine couldn’t hide the flash of surprise he felt at Anakin’s question. He had expected Anakin to be angry, unable to control himself – as he had been when Palpatine had sent him after Obi-Wan’s ‘murderer.’

“That’s… kind of you to ask, my boy, but you don’t have to worry about me,” he said. “I’m not the one out there each day, risking my life to defend innocent people from the Separatists.”

Anakin smiled. “You think far too highly of me, Chancellor,” he said.

“Nonsense!” Palpatine flapped his hand, the picture of an affable old man. “You deserve some acknowledgment of your achievements, Anakin, and I know the Jedi won’t tell you what a fine job you’re doing. They don’t know how lucky they are to have you, my boy. You know what,” he said, taking a sip of his tea. “I think you deserve a holiday.”

Anakin shook his head, grinning. “Where would I go for a holiday?” he said. “The galaxy’s at war, and I couldn’t relax somewhere, knowing that I might be needed on the front lines.”

“Oh, I am sure we could find somewhere for you to go,” said Palpatine. “And you’re no use if you overtax yourself, Anakin, we all do our best when we take care of ourselves before others.”

“I think you’re more in need of a holiday than I am,” Anakin said, unable to tell Palpatine that, as a Jedi, he had to consider others before himself anyway. “Dealing with politicians, day in, day out…”

Palpatine raised an eyebrow. “May I remind you, Anakin, that I am a politician?”

Anakin laughed. “You know what I meant,” he said.

They chatted a while longer, drinking their tea, and when Anakin left Palpatine’s office he felt lighter. Sometimes it was nice to simply spend time with someone, without telling them all his problems. He hadn’t told Palpatine about Obi-Wan or Padmé, or even the pain he felt about Ahsoka, his anger at the Jedi Order, because Palpatine was no longer the main source of his support.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin (finally) manages to leave the Jedi Order

Obi-Wan accompanied Anakin to the Temple, a few weeks after Anakin had met with Palpatine. They met with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan standing respectfully by the doorway of the private room, Anakin standing before Yoda, who sat on his hover-chair. He spoke bluntly, wanting the words to be in the open before he could change his mind.

“A Jedi, you are,” said Yoda, when Anakin had finished. “Yet to leave, you wish? Because of your Padawan, this is?”

“Partly,” Anakin said.

“Unfortunate, the circumstances were. Your fault, they were not.”

“I know that, Master,” Anakin said. “I have other reasons for my decision. I think it’s the right choice, and I hoped that you would trust me in it.”

“And if to stay, I commanded you? Hm?” Yoda looked at him, his face unreadable. “Your mind, would you change?”

Anakin took a deep breath in. “I have thought about this a lot, Master,” he said evenly. “I can’t see a future for me here. I know it sounds selfish, Master, but I don’t know if I can live as a Jedi much longer.” Hesitantly, he added, “I did wish to leave, once before. I would hope you respect my decision this time.”

Yoda closed his eyes. Anakin stood on the edge of panic, trying to stay calm, trying to keep convicted of his decision. He forced himself to stand still, to not play with the braid that he now kept in his pocket. When Yoda opened his eyes, he looked at Anakin wearily. “Leave, you will, if right you think this is,” he said. “Stop you I cannot. Your own are your choices, mine, they are not.”

Anakin felt a lightness, and nearly fell to his knees. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. A knot in his stomach untwisted, and he wanted to embrace the ancient Jedi Master. Instead, he bowed his head, and said, “Thank you, Master Yoda. You don’t know what this means to me.”

“Call me Master, you will no longer,” said Yoda. “May the force be with you, young Skywalker. In the Jedi, a home you will always have.”

Anakin realised that, for the first time in his life, he was free. In his years as a Jedi he had not known that his anger had been tied into the fear that this was the wrong thing for him, that to the Jedi, he was still a slave. His head spun, and he felt giddy.

He bowed once more to Yoda, and turned to leave, grinning at Obi-Wan. As they left the room, Anakin heard Yoda say, “Own you, we did not. Your own path you choose. Different, I wish our circumstances had been.”

Anakin struggled to act normally as he and Obi-Wan walked through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, passing younglings, Padawans, Knights and Masters. Some of them stared – Obi-Wan and Anakin had always drawn looks from the younger Jedi, their feats in the war highly publicised and, in Anakin’s opinion, blown out of proportion.

When they came to a secluded corridor, Anakin grabbed hold of Obi-Wan’s tunic and pulled him into an alcove. They stood there, close to one another, Anakin close to tears.  
“Not here, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly, “I am still a Jedi, after all.”

“Okay, okay,” Anakin said, stepping back as far as he could. He leaned against the wall, looking at Obi-Wan with a grin on his face. “Obi-Wan, I’m free!” He resisted the urge to grab Obi-Wan, resisted the urge to kiss him, to lift him off his feet and spin him around joyfully.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, his face thoughtful. “Was the Order so stifling to you, Anakin?”

Anakin shook his head, moving forward again but respecting Obi-Wan’s space. “You wouldn’t understand, Obi-Wan,” he said. “It’s not that, it’s – I have never had my own life, Obi-Wan. I’ve… always belonged to other people, and I know the Jedi are your family. I know that, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan’s face had not changed, but he watched Anakin carefully, no emotions obvious in his beautiful eyes. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter any more!”

Obi-Wan moved forward, letting Anakin put his arms around his shoulders. Obi-Wan rested his head against Anakin’s chest, and Anakin held him close.

“I know that you won’t come with me,” Anakin said gently. “I won’t ask you to choose between me and the Order. I just want to know – I want you to know – that I will always love you. Will you always love me?”

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin’s face, and Anakin kissed him lightly on the forehead. “Oh, Anakin,” he said. “Of course I will always love you.”

 

Anakin didn’t bring the subject up. Padmé was the one who suggested they leave Coruscant, just for a while. “Jar Jar is able to speak for Naboo, while I’m away,” she said. “We can take some time, just the two of us.”

It turned out to be the three of them; Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan, as the latter had offered to escort them safely to Naboo. “You are still a senator, Padmé, and the council… wasn’t expecting this. It would reflect poorly on them if anything happened to either of you.”

So they left Coruscant together, missing only Ahsoka from their family.

First, they visited Tatooine. Padmé and Obi-Wan stood by Anakin’s side as he visited his mother’s grave, held his hands as he cried silently. He prepared dinner for them, and for his step-brother, Owen, and his wife, Beru. During the dinner, Anakin apologised for his actions – and when they were alone, he told Obi-Wan of the terrible thing he had done, the night his mother died.

When he looked to Obi-Wan, expecting fear, disappointment, anger – what he saw was forgiveness, sadness, and love.

“I wish you had trusted me enough to tell me before,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I am glad you can tell me now.”

“There was nothing you could have done,” said Anakin. They sat in the guest room, Padmé lying on the bed, Anakin and Obi-Wan sitting beside her with their backs against the wall. “Padmé was with me. And Geonosis happened not long after. And what I did… that can’t be changed, or forgiven.” He touched the back of Padmé’s hand, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, sadly.

“I am sorry I ever gave you reason not to trust me,” Obi-Wan said. He rested his head on Anakin’s shoulder. “It was a failure on my part, not yours. And I should have done more, for you. If I had trained you better…”

“They were my actions,” said Anakin.

“But I was supposed to teach you to control your emotions. If I had…”

“And if we had come to Tatooine earlier, if I had come home, if Qui-Gon had never found me…” Anakin sighed.

“There are a lot of “what ifs,”’ Padmé said sternly. She squeezed Anakin’s hand. “But no changing them now. The past is the past. We cannot change that.”

Anakin rested his head on Obi-Wan’s, and felt a gentle calm spread through him. Despite everything that had gone wrong, this was how things were meant to be.

 

When they left in the morning, Anakin parted with Owen and Beru on far better terms than he had the last time. They took the cruiser to Naboo, where Padmé and Anakin planned to settle for a while. They visited Padmé’s family in their village, Padmé finally able to introduce Anakin as her husband to her parents, Ruwee and Jobal, and her older sister Sola. Overjoyed to have Anakin in their family, Ruwee and Jobal offered the use of the Naberrie lake house, Varykino, where Anakin and Padmé had wed.  
They stayed one night with Padmé’s family, then moved on.

Obi-Wan stayed with them for a few days at Varykino, and on the last day of his leave, Padmé sat them both down in the living room. “I wasn’t sure,” she said quietly. “But, I ran tests with our medical droid, and spoke to my parents, and I think that I may be pregnant.”

Instinctual fear that the Jedi would find out was quickly overridden with joy, and confusion. “But, we haven’t –” Anakin stuttered, knowing that he was grinning stupidly. “A child? Our child?”

Padmé smiled at him, and then looked to Obi-Wan. “I don’t understand how it could be so,” she said quietly. “Anakin and I have never… well, we’ve never had sex.”

“I don’t know why you would think I would have advice,” Obi-Wan said, smiling. He put his chin in his hand, and Anakin watched him closely, wondering if Obi-Wan would ask why. Anakin had never gone further, physically, than kissing or holding either of them. It had never felt right. “Although,” said Obi-Wan. “Qui-Gon did tell me something – about you, Anakin – that your mother told him.” Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, with a slight frown. “She said that you had no father. Qui-Gon believed you were created by the force.”

“I never knew my father,” said Anakin. “Maybe she didn’t want to tell Qui-Gon about her personal life. She never told me anything about him, but there must have been someone.”

“I thought perhaps she was ashamed,” Obi-Wan admitted. “But I believe we were both wrong. This could be the will of the force. I have no doubt that this child is your child, Anakin. Genetically, at least. Like you, perhaps, it will also be a child… fathered by the force.”

It sounded absurd, yet felt true. If Padmé had been with another man, she would have told Anakin. That was the promise they had made to one another.

“Once is a coincidence,” Anakin said thoughtfully. “Mom could have been keeping something from me about someone she didn’t want to remember. But she wasn’t a liar – she was the most straightforward person I know. If this is true… could that mean the prophecy is also true?”

“I don’t know, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan.

“I think you made the right choice,” Padmé said. “Leaving the Order. You’ve been happier than ever, Anakin, since you left. And now this, our child – we can prepare for them here, make one of the rooms into a nursery.” She smiled. “I’ll leave the senate. I can still help people from here, and so can you. We can have the life we wanted, Anakin. No more secrets, no more shame.”

Anakin’s heart overflowed with love, and he looked from Padmé to Obi-Wan, unable to stop smiling. “I’m going to be a father,” he said.

 

When Obi-Wan left, it was a bittersweet parting. He promised to visit when he could, and warned Anakin that, with a child on the way, he had to stop being so reckless. Anakin gave his word that he would do his best, and Obi-Wan said, “That will have to suffice.” Turning to Padmé, he said, “I’m sure you can keep him in line.” He kissed her on the cheek as a farewell. Anakin would not settle for that – he pulled Obi-Wan close and kissed him tenderly, his love for them both shining brightly in the force.

As Obi-Wan walked away from the house, Padmé and Anakin held one another. “I will miss him, too,” Padmé said. There was a gentle breeze, carrying the scent of fresh fruit and flowers. “Although, differently than you will.”

“He will come back,” said Anakin. He would not allow his fear to spoil the moment. “If he doesn’t, I might have to go after him.”

He refused to speak the words he truly wanted to speak, afraid that if he admitted Obi-Wan’s mortality, Obi-Wan would not survive without him. His left hand rose to touch the necklace he wore – made by Padmé from Ahsoka’s Padawan braid, so he wouldn’t lose or misplace it. It had become a comfort to him, a talisman that said, _You are loved. You are safe. We will meet again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin as asexual is my own headcanon, and it worked for this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Palpatine visits Naboo

Padmé officially resigned as Senator of Naboo a few weeks after Obi-Wan’s departure, speaking with Queen Apailana in person. Anakin accompanied her, his lightsaber left at their home, for he no longer needed to carry it with him. Naboo was not a war zone, but a place where many refugees fleeing the war found a safe haven. Besides, he was never truly unarmed, with the force at his fingertips. The Queen expressed that she was sad to lose such a good senator, but happy to know that Padmé had found joy in a different life, regardless. When Padmé told the Queen that she still wanted to help Naboo, Apailana smiled. “Your parents aid in our humanitarian efforts,” she said. “I believe there is always a need for assistance in that area.”

Anakin tried to tell Padmé that she should ‘take it easy,’ and she responded with, “I’m not so pregnant that I can’t help others, Ani. I thought you would understand.”

They both worked tirelessly to help the refugees, and a few times Anakin even saw his old squadron, taking the time to catch up with Captain Rex. When he saw Commander Cody, too, he knew Obi-Wan wasn’t far away. He and Obi-Wan managed a few clandestine meetings, stealing kisses from one another before they had to part again.

Rex asked him if he’d heard from Ahsoka. “Apparently she sprang some defective clones from Kamino,” he said, taking Anakin aside to speak privately. “Know anything about that?”

Anakin grinned. “If she did that, I’m sure she had her reasons,” he said. “But she hasn’t tried to contact me, and I have no idea where she is.”

Rex clapped Anakin on the shoulder. “It’s… different without you and her, Ge–” he said, stopping himself before calling Anakin ‘General’. “They assigned us to General Swan, and she’s good, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes I miss your… particular style of leadership.”

“I miss her too, Rex,” Anakin said. “And sometimes I miss, well, not the fighting, but…”

“I understand, Gen – Skywalker,” he said.

“You can call me Anakin,” Anakin said, smiling. “I’m not a General, anymore, Rex. Not a sir. Just… Anakin.”

“I heard you’re married to Senator Amidala,” Rex said, grinning. “Congratulations – I don’t think I’ve ever seen a politican this happy before.”

They chatted for a little while longer, then Rex was called away, back to the war.

Of course Ahsoka would rescue ‘defectives.’ Both of them considered the clones to be people, the clones in their battalion family. As he had every day since Ahsoka had left the order, Anakin tried to send her good thoughts – and luck. Jedi didn’t believe in luck, but he wasn’t a Jedi anymore.

His hand rose to touch the braid at his neck.

  

When Padmé and Anakin finally went home, they found Supreme Chancellor Palpatine waiting for them. Padmé had kept up with recent events, and so she knew that the senate had granted Palpatine emergency powers. It was a wonder he could get away from Coruscant for long enough to visit them. Especially considering the pressure from the Separatists, after Mace Windu had captured Count Dooku. With Dooku on trial, the senate pushing for his execution, General Grievous was on the run, the Jedi close behind.

“Chancellor!” Anakin said, his surprise obvious in his voice. He walked a little ahead of Padmé, reaching the Chancellor before she did. “This is a surprise!”

“Anakin, my boy, so good to see you, and Padmé, as well,” said Palpatine. Padmé smiled at him, nodding her head in acknowledgement of Palpatine’s greeting. “What a lovely family you two have made,” he glanced at Padmé’s stomach. “And more on the way!”

Padmé smiled. There had been no need to hide her pregnancy, and Anakin wondered how anyone would have hidden such an obvious thing.

“Although, I confess,” said Palpatine, “I am rather sad neither of you told me this was your plan. I had to find out through a senator who had heard something from another senator, you know how it is.”

“Would you like to come inside, for a drink?” Padmé offered.

“That would be nice,” said Palpatine. “I admit, I’m weary after such a long journey. I won’t turn down refreshments.”

He followed Anakin and Padmé into the house, marvelling at the interior. “You know, my family had an estate nearby. The lake country is quite a marvelous place to live.”

“It is,” said Anakin. “Almost the opposite of Tatooine.”

“Yes, I imagine you would want to… leave that behind as best you can,” said Palpatine.

They seated themselves around the dining table, and C-3PO brought them a platter of fruit, with water to drink.

“So, what brings you to Naboo?” Padmé asked. “I can’t imagine the senate wanted to let you go.”

“After everything that’s happened, I wanted to come home. I convinced the senate it would be good for the people of the Republic, if they saw me aiding refugees, and the like. It’s true,” he added, waggling a finger at Anakin. “It does people a world of good to know that people like me actually want to end this war.”

“And while you were here, you thought you would visit?” Anakin asked.

“Exactly,” Palpatine sighed. “You know, I really thought things would improve, after Master Windu captured Count Dooku. Yet the people are pushing for more bloodshed, more clones, more war. I envy you, Anakin, being able to put it behind you so easily.”

“It wasn’t easy, Chancellor,” said Anakin. Padmé placed her hand on his. “I wish the war would end as much as you do. But fighting doesn’t seem to solve anything.”

“Your replacement in the senate thinks much the same, Padmé,” said Palpatine. “Senator Binks seems convinced that we will be able to talk the Separatists down from their warmongering. Alas, the rest of the senate disagrees with him.”

“It sounds as if you have a lot to deal with, Chancellor,” said Padmé. “I don’t know if it would be wise to stay here long.”

Palpatine smiled, his eyes betraying his exhaustion. “My dear, you are ever the practical one,” he said. “I thought so myself. To tell you both the truth, I have come to visit you to ask you a favour.” Palpatine folded his arms on the table, and leaned forward. “I have come to ask you both to return to Coruscant.”

Anakin sat back, taking his hands from the table and crossing his arms. “I’m not going back,” he said. “I’m sorry, Chancellor. I can’t go back there.”

“Anakin, you would not have to deal with the Jedi,” said Palpatine. “But I would feel more comfortable knowing that you were safe on Coruscant, rather than out here.”

“Naboo is safe, for now,” said Padmé. “I know there’s a chance that will change, but there is also a chance the war will come to Coruscant. We’re at risk everywhere, Chancellor. This is where we chose to live. Neither of us want to go back.”

Palpatine sighed again. He stood up. “I’m sorry you feel that way,” he said. “I miss you both sorely, but if I cannot change your minds, I will respect that.”

They said their farewells, and watched Palpatine leave with his guard.

“It was kind of him to think of us,” said Padmé.

“He should concentrate on the Republic,” Anakin replied, speaking softly. Night was falling, and it always made him feel more peaceful. “He doesn’t need to spend all his time worrying about us. I hope he realises that.”

 

Anakin woke in the middle of the night to a call from Rex. He slipped out of the bedroom, leaving Padmé to her sleep, and answered.

“What’s going on?” he asked, whispering into the comm.

“Just thought you might like an update,” said Rex. “Your General Kenobi is being sent to Utapau. We got word that General Grievous is hiding there. He’s on the run, Skywalker.”

“Are you with him, Rex? Can I talk to him?”

“Who? Obi-Wan?” Rex sounded surprised. “No, he’s left, with Commander Cody and the 212th. He’ll be fine. We hobbled the clanker something good in our last battle.”

“Thanks, Rex,” Anakin said. “Stay safe out there.”

“You too, General. I mean – Skywalker.”

He signed off, and walked out onto the balcony where he and Padmé had wed. The stars were bright in the sky, and the air was cool. If he closed his eyes, he could be anywhere. Reaching out through the force, he could almost sense Obi-Wan – in a starfighter on his way to Utapau. There, at the edge of his consciousness, he could feel another familiar mind. Wishing them both luck, he withdrew, until his body was the only thing he was aware of once again.

A moment later, Padmé joined him on the balcony. She wore slippers given to her by her mother, to help her swollen feet, and Threepio accompanied her, hovering like an anxious parent himself.

“Is everything all right, Ani?” she asked. One hand was pressed against her back, another resting on her belly.

“I think so,” he said. “You should go back to bed.”

She frowned at him, “You can’t make me,” she said. “I can go where I like.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Anakin said, and then noticed her smile. “You know what I meant.”

“Why can’t this kid just hurry up and be born?” Padmé moaned, as they walked back to the bedroom together.

“The doctor said it wouldn’t be long now,” Anakin said. “Come on, I’ll rub your feet for you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Order 66 occurs without the help of Vader

They heard over the HoloNet that the great Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had defeated the Separatist General Grievous. When Anakin heard, he felt a great rush of love for Obi-Wan. He also realised that he had been incredibly tense with fear.

“He might get a break now,” he commented to Padmé. “Maybe he could come and visit.”

Padmé smiled, and ruffled his hair. “I don’t know if I could start sharing you again,” she said, playfully. “We might have to fight over you.”

Anakin shook his head. “Well, there’s no contest there. Obi-Wan might be a Jedi Knight, but I don’t know anyone who could get in your way and survive.”

  

Not long after that, the HoloNet stopped broadcasting. At first, Anakin and Padmé assumed it was a local problem. When Jobal, Padmé’s mother, contacted them, asking if they were getting any broadcasts, they realised it was something bigger.

Anakin tried to get Bail Organa on the comms, but the senator didn’t answer. Neither did Palpatine, or any of their contacts on Coruscant.

At that point, they began to worry.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Anakin said.

“So do I,” said Padmé. “What should we do?”

“I’m going to keep trying to contact people,” said Anakin. “I think we should head into the city, see if anyone there knows what’s going on.”

As they were about to leave their house, Anakin’s comm lit up. He answered it quickly, and was rewarded with a small hologram of Obi-Wan.

“Oh, thank the force,” said Anakin. “Obi-Wan, is everything okay?”

The connection was weak. “The clones have … the Republic. Cody tried to … I’m coming to pick … Padmé … you are, don’t let any… sure if you’re a target, Anakin, … safe before I return …ple.”

“What? Obi-Wan, the transmission isn’t clear, what did you say?”

“Stay put … to get you,” said Obi-Wan, and then his signal was lost, and the call cut short.

“Something’s very wrong,” said Anakin.

“We’ll do what he said,” said Padmé. “We will go back inside, and stay calm. You will get your lightsaber. I will see what I can pack.”

Despite the sense of urgency, Padmé could only walk at a certain speed. Anakin helped her back into the house, and gave her the comm so she could contact her parents and explain that they would be going away. Leaving Padmé in their rooms, he retrieved his lightsaber from the mantle in the sitting room. It had been a long time since he had held it, yet it still felt as much a part of him as his left arm.

The Force was so thick with pain, fear and death that he felt as if he was wading through tar.

He returned to help Padmé pack, ordered Threepio to fetch the medical droid they had waiting for the day of their child’s birth. Then there was nothing to do but wait.

  

When Obi-Wan arrived, he nearly crushed Anakin with the force of his hug. “I was so worried,” he said, pulling away. “The clones have turned against the Jedi. I wasn’t sure before, but I believe they will be after you as well. We must get out of here, now.”

They took Padmé’s star skiff, as Obi-Wan’s starfighter was too small for the three of them, and the cruiser was too large a target. Obi-Wan flew, Anakin pacing as they headed towards a set of coordinates sent to them by Yoda and Bail. Padmé sat, both Threepio and the medical droid hovering over her. She had not told Anakin or Obi-Wan, but the medical droid knew that her contractions had started.

“Why would the clones turn against the Jedi?” Anakin asked. “I can’t believe they were working for the separatists – they were my friends! Rex would never do something like this!”

“I thought the same of Cody,” said Obi-Wan. “And yet not an hour after the death of General Grievous, the Commander was trying to kill me.”

Anakin stopped pacing, and walked over to Obi-Wan’s side. He kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek, and said, “I’m glad you’re tough to kill.”

“So am I,” said Obi-Wan. “Have you stopped pacing for good?”

Padmé cried out, and Anakin rushed to her, skidding on the floor as he knelt in front of her. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I think… the baby is coming,” she groaned.

“Can you do anything for her pain?” Anakin asked the droid. “Is that what you want, Padmé?”

Padmé nodded, and the droid injected her with something. Her eyes dulled a little, and she sighed. “This is bad timing,” she said weakly, and smiled.

  

They reached Bail Organa’s ship, in orbit around Alderaan, a few hours later. Padmé, still in labour, was transferred on an antigrav gurney. Anakin and Obi-Wan followed close behind her. They were both shut out of the room as Bail’s personal doctor and her medical droids took Padmé.

Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin’s hand, and did not let go when Yoda and Bail joined them.

“Revealed himself, the Sith Lord has,” said Yoda. “Palpatine. Ashamed I am, for see this, I did not. Come from this, many deaths have.”

“He released Dooku,” said Bail. “They slaughtered every Jedi in the Temple,” his voice hitched, and he took a breath. “We disabled the transmission telling the Jedi to return. There were clones everywhere.”

“Killed Mace, did Palpatine and his apprentice,” Yoda said sadly. “A friend, he was. Lost, more Jedi are, I fear. Their deaths, I sense.”

“I sensed them too, Master,” said Obi-Wan. Yoda looked at Anakin, who nodded.

“Assume, that the last, we are, we must” he said. “Into hiding, we must go. You especially, young Skywalker. Hungry for you, I sense Palpatine is. His plans you disrupted, I believe.”

Anakin was silent, his eyes drawn to the window where he could see Padmé.

“Don’t worry about her, Anakin,” said Bail. “She’ll be okay. I trust that doctor with my life.”

“Where will I go?” Anakin asked. “I can’t take Padmé with me, especially not now.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft. “Look.”

Anakin turned back to look at Padmé, and watched as the doctor delivered a child, soaked in blood, screaming at the top of its tiny lungs. Anakin turned away from the meeting, and slipped carefully into the sterilised room. He stood to one side as the doctor handed the child to the medical droid, who cleaned it and wrapped it in a blanket. He was surprised when the droid handed the child to him, but Obi-Wan was there to help him. Anakin had never held a baby before.

“She’s loud, isn’t she?” said Obi-Wan. Anakin smiled. Together they moved to Padmé’s side, and Anakin crouched so she could see her daughter.

“What should we call her?” he asked.

Padmé opened her mouth to speak, then cried out in pain.

“What is it?” Anakin asked, looking at the doctor. Holding the child in his arms, he had to keep still. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” said the doctor. “It’s just twins.”

Anakin looked at Padmé, then at Obi-Wan. “Twins,” he said faintly.

  

When Padmé had recovered from the birth, Bail and Yoda joined them in the med-bay. Obi-Wan held the child named Leia, and Padmé, with Anakin in the bed beside her, held onto their second child, Luke.

“Lucky we are, that found us Palpatine has not,” said Yoda. “Leave soon, we should, if safe we wish to be.”

Anakin glanced at Yoda, then looked Padmé in the eyes. “I have to go,” he said. “Yoda says Palpatine will be after me. I think… he’s on Naboo, looking for us, and I can’t risk him finding our children.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Padmé said. She had taken heavy painkillers, but she refused to sleep while the others decided the future. “But,” she took a deep breath. “I want Palpatine to stay far away from us.”

“And if I’m here, that won’t be possible,” said Anakin. He kissed her gently, and kissed Luke on the top of the head. Then he stood. “Will she be safe?” He looked from Bail to Yoda.

“As safe as I can keep her,” said Bail.

“Strong in the force your children are,” Yoda said slowly. “Separate them you must, if hide them you mean to.”

Padmé sighed. “If it will keep them safe,” she said. “I will stay on Alderaan with Bail. I will change my name, join his staff…” she looked at Bail. “You and Breha have always wanted a daughter, haven’t you?”

Bail nodded.

“You can… have Leia. It will be safer for her if people never connect my name – or Anakin’s – to hers.” Perhaps only Anakin, and maybe Obi-Wan, could sense the pain this caused her.

“What about Luke?” said Bail. “Where will he go?”

“Tatooine,” said Anakin. They all looked at him. “No, really,” he said. “I hate the place. And I’ll stay far away from it, and keep Palpatine away from it too. My step-brother, Owen, can take Luke.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “Are you sure?”

Anakin nodded. “They won’t be safe anywhere near me,” he said. “I’ll lead Palpatine as far from you all as possible.”

“Who will deliver Luke to Tatooine?” Bail asked. “It would look suspicious if I go, and you and Master Yoda have to disappear as soon as you can.”

“I will go,” said Obi-Wan. “The clones reported me dead. No one will be looking for me.”

“Cautious still, you must be,” said Yoda.

“We will leave you to your good-byes,” Bail said. “I will see you all again, I hope.”

He left the room. Yoda lingered a moment, appraising them, and said, “May the force be with you,” before following Bail.

“So,” said Obi-Wan.

“I can’t believe Palpatine did this,” Padmé said wearily. “I’ve known him since I was a child. I thought I knew him.”

“None of us saw this coming,” said Anakin. He sighed. “I suppose this is it, then,” he said. “I love you so, so much, Padmé.”

He bent down to kiss her, and she grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him further into the kiss, and he could feel the fierce, raw emotion in her heart, the tears that she refused to cry, and it was all over far too soon. She slumped back in her bed, and he stood up slowly.

“I will see you again, Anakin,” she said. She looked him in the eyes, and he nodded.

Anakin took Luke from her arms, and Obi-Wan placed Leia in the cot beside Padmé’s bed. Obi-Wan bid Padmé farewell with a kiss on her cheek and a promise to watch over her son.

Then Obi-Wan and Anakin left the med-bay. Anakin refused to look back, and he knew Padmé was fighting the urge to call out after him. If either of them broke, that would be it. Neither of them would be able to leave the other.

Silently, they decided that Anakin would take the skiff. Anakin pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, and kissed him gently, tears rolling down his cheeks. Without a word, Anakin handed Luke to Obi-Wan, and left Bail Organa’s ship, leaving behind all he knew for the third time in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin is lured to Lothal

It wasn’t long before the entire galaxy was under the control of Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus. The Clone Wars had done most of the work, securing planets for both the Republic and Separatists. Anakin was almost constantly on the move. His face was known to the clones, and droids, and the inhabitants of most planets. He was wanted for capture, to be brought to the Emperor alive.

Despite the forces deployed to capture him, Anakin managed to evade the Empire for years. He even helped some of those who rebelled, by drawing fire away from them, leading the clones on hunts to give the others time to escape.

One woman, a green-skinned Twi’lek, stopped him once to ask who he was, and why he was helping them. Bitterly, Anakin told her to call him lucky.

The name stuck. He realised that the rebellion was stronger than he had thought, when he noticed people noticing him. The way they looked at him wasn’t as frightened servants of the Empire, but hopeful people seeing a familiar face – one that had potentially saved someone they knew.

Yet he could never establish solid contact with the rebellion, for fear that he would endanger them.

It was the Fulcrum who contacted him. She used a voice modulator, and didn’t show her face – he did the same – yet both of them knew the other instantly.

“Lucky.” Fulcrum said, the sarcastic tone in her voice not masked by the modulator. “Interesting name.”

“Says Fulcrum,” he replied.

There was a moment where they nearly said what wanted to be said. Anakin touched his necklace.

After their first brief conversation, Anakin received encrypted messages every so often – updates on life in the Aldera Royal Palace, how the royal family were going, how the Princess of Alderaan had made a spectacle at a gathering – she was only a child, after all. Updates of the output and income of every moisture farm on Tatooine, and Anakin knew to look for the Lars name, to know that his son was all right. In return, Anakin ruffled the feathers of the Empire, creating false leads and distracting Palpatine and Dooku’s forces so the rebels could slip past blockades, or deliver food and medicine. At first, Anakin worried that it was common knowledge that he and Padmé had children, but then he realised that Fulcrum was smart enough to have made the connections herself, and he knew Bail Organa was heavily involved with the rebellion.

&nbsp

He only heard about Darth Tyranus’s attack on Lothal after it happened. Count Dooku was old – he had been old when Anakin had fought him in the Clone Wars. Yet both Palpatine and Yoda were old by human standards. The Force was mysterious, and Palpatine was a master of the force much in the same way Yoda was.

Through Fulcrum, Anakin discovered that there were other Jedi, alive and mostly well, on the run from the Empire. Kanan and Ezra, a Padawan and a child. They had killed an Inquisitor, and then barely survived their encounter with Dooku. From what she told Anakin, Dooku was far more powerful than he had been when Anakin had first faced him. Although, Anakin had been a hasty and foolish Padawan then.

Now, on his own, he had continued his training as best as he could. There was no one to spar with, but he could shadow-fight, using the force to make his fake opponents seem more real.

The Emperor would go after the other Jedi. Anakin knew this because he’d been running from Inquisitors for nearly fourteen years. When he thought of it in those terms, however, he felt the cold pain of separation and loneliness. It didn’t help, to think of the last time he had seen Padmé or Obi-Wan. It didn’t help to know that he hadn’t spoken to them since they parted, after the clones turned on the Jedi and Palpatine revealed himself as Darth Sidious.

_I have to do something_ , he thought, even though he knew that Fulcrum would do her best to help them. _I’m so sick of running._

The risk was too great. Despite the amount of time that had passed, Palpatine still wanted to find him. A few times, a few close calls, Anakin had sensed that longing, that desire, through the force. He didn’t know what Palpatine wanted from him, but he knew he couldn’t give the Emperor what he wanted. There had to be something he could do to help the rebels, without endangering anyone’s lives. Maybe there was some way he could distract the Inquisitors.

 

Anakin took his ship to Lothal, long after the fighting was done. It looked like any other planet affected by the war. The Empire lingered there, but there didn’t seem to be any force-sensitives nearby, and Anakin allowed his senses to expand, to read the emotions of the people of Lothal. As he expected, there was a lot of fear. Anger, too, although for the most part it was confused, undirected.

Anakin knew that bars were the best place to hear gossip, and found a place called Ake’s Tavern. It looked like any other cantina. He went inside, ordered a drink, and sat down in a corner.

Anakin listened to the patrons, and overheard mixed versions of the events. There had been explosions, fear, rebels causing trouble, murdering people – but there had been a boy fighting for the freedom of his homeworld, rebels defying the tyrannical rule of the Empire.

His heart nearly stopped when he overheard someone mention Count Dooku. He realised with a sinking feeling in his stomach that there had been something off about Lothal, but he had dismissed the feeling as the aftermath of the battle. No force-sensitives, he scolded himself. Palpatine had hidden himself from the Jedi for years, of course he would have taught Dooku to hide himself in the force. Dooku was still on Lothal. Anakin should have sensed it.

He slipped from the cantina quietly, walking briskly down the back alleys towards the outskirts of the town. No one rushed to stop him, but that meant nothing.

His skiff was parked a little way away from the city, and as he headed towards it he felt the stirring of danger ahead. Anakin withdrew, drawing back into the shadows of the buildings, and looked through his electrobinoculars to survey the scene. There were two human guards on patrol, easily identified as Imperials with their grey outfits and funny hats. Ahead, closer to where he had hidden the skiff, was Dooku.

Anakin swore quietly.

The man had not changed since they had last met, although Anakin could sense his power, and his pride. Anakin could even sense that a part of Dooku wanted to challenge Palpatine, and wondered at that. It was the type of feeling that would be better to hide, he thought.

There was no chance that Dooku would let Anakin off Lothal, if he could help it. Anakin had a feeling this was what the Emperor had wanted – for Anakin, and perhaps other Jedi, to be drawn into a trap that he hadn’t had to set himself. Although Anakin wasn’t sure any other Jedi were as reckless and stupid as himself.

He wasn’t going to get back to his skiff, not with Dooku guarding it. There was a chance Dooku would tire of waiting, if Anakin was patient enough, and then he could make a break for it. Every instinct urged him to rush forward, attack Dooku head-on, but his right hand was a reminder of the last time that plan had failed. He was older now, and wiser, having fought battles with both bold tactics and cautious strategy.

Anakin took a breath in, an echo of Obi-Wan’s voice urging patience in his head. He retreated.

&nbsp

Used to hiding, Anakin only slept a few hours that night, switching locations three times. He was a shadow on the streets of Lothal, a phantom, easily keeping ahead of Imperial patrols. The Empire’s best had dogged him for years. Local law enforcement was nothing compared to Inquisitors, or elite Imperial troops.

When he returned to the outskirts in the early hours of the morning, he was pleased to see that only two Imperial troops remained posted. He had hidden his skiff – Dooku must have sensed his landing – at an abandoned farm a ten minute walk from the city. The Imperial troops had speeders. It had been a long time since Anakin had ridden one of those. With a speeder, he wouldn’t have to run all the way to the farm.

In the shadows, Anakin disabled one of the speeders. One of the Imperial soldiers shouted something, and Anakin glanced in their direction. They had noticed him, and were facing him, blasters raised.

He jumped on the second speeder, relying on the bike and the force to keep him out of the path of the blaster bolts. There was no point in drawing his lightsaber. As he sped off, he waved his hand, gently manipulating the force to make one of the soldiers stumble. It worked better than he had expected, the soldier falling into the other and knocking them both to the ground.

“Not safe yet,” he muttered to himself, bringing the bike to top speed. Leaning into the wind, he squinted, wishing he had goggles. If he hit any insects at top speed they could take his eye out.

When he reached the farm, he felt the same sinking feeling he’d felt so many times before. Something was wrong – or something bad was about to happen.

He was right. As he pulled up, Count Dooku stepped out of the shadows.

“Anakin Skywalker,” he said, “It’s been a while since I last saw you.”

“Dooku,” said Anakin. “You look old.”

Dooku stood between Anakin and his ship.

“The Emperor will be pleased to see you, Skywalker,” said Dooku. “Come with me willingly, and you will be in one piece when I bring you to him.”

Anakin activated his lightsaber.

“Jedi,” Dooku said scornfully. “You don’t know how generous Darth Sidious is being, taking you alive.”

Anakin stood silently, watching Dooku. He moved slowly, precisely, shifting his right leg back and angling his lightsaber in front of him, creating a glowing barrier between himself and the Sith.

“You think you can best me, boy?” Dooku said, flicking his own lightsaber on. He kept it low, at his hip.

“I’ve been waiting for a rematch,” Anakin said with a smile.

“You should try to keep your limbs attached, this time,” Dooku countered. He stepped forward, and Anakin stayed where he was, knowing that Dooku was testing him.

He was right – Dooku lunged, and Anakin shifted, moving his body out of the way as he brought his lightsaber forward to meet Dooku’s. The Sith stepped away, watching Anakin. He moved slowly, and Anakin followed, turning so that he would have enough reach to block an attack.

A flurry of movement, and Anakin blocked twice, flicking his wrist to move Dooku’s blade slightly so he could lunge in for a counterattack. Dooku was expecting this, and thrust his own saber forward, Anakin dodging and bringing his lightsaber down to block the blow aimed at his stomach.

“I thought Palpatine wanted me alive,” Anakin said. This was different from shadow-sparring, but his body remembered. He’d been in enough fights in his life that it was like breathing. He didn’t have to think.

Dooku didn’t respond, pulling away. He shifted his grip on his lightsaber and lifted his left hand. It was only Anakin’s instincts that brought his saber up in time, to block the Count’s lightning. Anakin dropped to the ground and rolled forwards, avoiding the lightning, and brought his saber up, slicing through Dooku’s arm. The Count stepped back, staring at the stump of his arm. Anakin could hardly believe that it had worked, and hesitated, surprised.

Dooku took the advantage, striking at Anakin with a blow that would have killed him, had his lightsaber not been above his head already. Dooku put his weight behind the blade, pressing down on Anakin, who pushed back. Anakin, uninjured and young, managed to push himself to his feet, beating back Dooku, who stumbled backwards and nearly fell over.

“Getting slow, old man,” said Anakin, smiling.

“Do not think you have won just yet,” Dooku said, although he was clearly shaken.

Anakin lunged, swinging his lightsaber in a tight arc to strike at Dooku’s unarmed side, but Dooku blocked, and stepped forward, inside Anakin’s guard. His lightsaber cut through Anakin’s tunic, grazing the skin beneath, but Anakin had leapt back, saving himself from being gutted. Anakin took the chance to sever Dooku’s other hand from his body, and it fell to the ground, still clasped around his lightsaber.

For the first time, Anakin saw fear on Dooku’s face. Using the force to push Dooku backwards, Anakin turned off his lightsaber, took Dooku’s, and left. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea to leave the Count alive, but he was tired of killing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin visits an old friend

It would take the Empire a while to recover from Lothal, especially since Anakin had disabled the Emperor’s right-hand man. He knew he was taking a huge risk, to visit Tatooine, but he knew that the risk would be greater if he made his way to Alderaan. That was justification enough for him to return to the planet where he was born.

He landed in Mos Eisley, knowing that the spaceport hadn’t much improved since his childhood. It would be busy, messy, and most likely the stormtroopers stationed there would be lazy. His skiff, from years of hasty maintenance with salvaged parts, would fit right in with the smuggler and slaver vessels. He hired a land-speeder to take into the desert, relying on information from Fulcrum and his own instincts to find Obi-Wan. He desperately wanted to check up on Luke, but knew that he couldn’t bring the war to them.

Still, he passed the farm on his way to Obi-Wan, and parked a short distance from it, taking out his binoculars to see if he could catch a glimpse of his son. Luke would be fourteen, now. He wondered if Owen had told Luke about him. If Luke knew about Leia, and Padmé. He doubted it. Owen had seemed a practical man. It wouldn’t make sense for the son of a moisture-farmer on Tatooine to know those things. Even if Luke knew he was adopted.

Nothing. The farm was still, and silent. The suns were setting, and Anakin went on his way.

 

Obi-Wan was sitting in the doorway of his tiny hut when Anakin pulled up. For a moment, they stood there, looking at each other. Anakin felt his breath catch in his throat. Neither of them moved.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed. His voice was scratchy. He stood up, and Anakin rushed forward to embrace him, throwing his arms around Obi-Wan with such force that the other man stumbled backwards. He kissed Obi-Wan, aware that he was crying, placing his hands on Obi-Wan’s cheeks, breathing in the scent of the man he had missed for so long. Anakin wasn’t sure how much time passed as they stood there, kissing one another, their arms around each other, together after so long. Their kisses grew shorter, gentle and tender, Anakin kissing Obi-Wan on the lips, then his eyelids and cheeks, his forehead. Obi-Wan kissed Anakin’s neck, his face, his hands. When they drew apart, Anakin kept one hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Obi-Wan resting his hand on the small of Anakin’s back.

“It’s been too long,” Anakin said, his voice hitching with a sob.

“I hadn’t realised how lonely I was,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

They went inside his house, still touching, as if to take away that physical sensation would undo them completely. They sat silently for a while, just looking at each other, Obi-Wan curled up beside Anakin.

The silence was broken when Obi-Wan said, “What brings you to Tatooine? Has the Empire stopped looking for you?”

Anakin rested his head against Obi-Wan’s. “No,” he said. “I encountered Dooku on Lothal.”

Obi-Wan sighed, and shuffled closer. “I have always feared the day I would feel your death in the force,” he said quietly. “I worry too much, I think.”

Anakin stroked Obi-Wan’s greying hair gently. For a hermit, he had maintained his appearance well. Older, but still handsome. His eyes were tired, but still beautiful, still captivating. “I’m doing my best to not die,” Anakin said. He told Obi-Wan what had happened on Lothal, listening to the other man’s breathing to keep himself centred. It had been so long since he had sat, peacefully, with someone he knew and trusted.

Obi-Wan looked at him when the story was finished, his hair brushing Anakin’s chin as he looked up. “So Dooku’s been disarmed,” he said thoughtfully. “And –”

Anakin couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“What?” Obi-Wan frowned. “What are you laughing at?”

Anakin knew it wasn’t as funny as he found it, but he couldn’t take a breath to answer Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan pulled away as Anakin bent over, his hands on his stomach, laughing.

“Oh, is it because I said ‘disarmed?’” Obi-Wan said. He smiled, and shook his head. “Really, Anakin, it’s not that funny.”

Anakin took a few deep breaths, and managed to calm himself. There were tears in his eyes again, and Obi-Wan reached out to brush one off his cheek.

“Sorry,” he said. “You don’t hear many jokes in space.”

“I can’t imagine you would,” Obi-Wan said drily. His hand lingered on Anakin’s cheek, and Anakin leaned into the touch. Obi-Wan trailed his fingers across Anakin’s skin, then moved forward to kiss him gently. They stayed that way for a moment, resting against each other.

“I have his lightsaber,” Anakin said, allowing himself to sink into the couch so he could lean against Obi-Wan. He curled up beside the other Jedi. “Dooku’s. It’s got a weird hilt, but I think I can use it.” He unclipped his own lightsaber from his belt, and held it up to Obi-Wan. “I want you to have this.”

“I already have a lightsaber, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.

“You have to give it to Luke, when the time comes,” he said. “I won’t be able to.”

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I’ve been having nightmares again,” Anakin said quietly. Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin, pulling him close. Anakin turned, resting his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and taking hold of the front of Obi-Wan’s tunic with his left hand. “Something is going to happen, and my children will need to know the ways of the Force.”

Obi-Wan didn’t ask why Anakin hadn’t gone to Alderaan. The planet was heavily monitored by the Empire. If Anakin, a known enemy of the Empire, showed his face on Alderaan – or worse, if Bail was found harbouring Anakin – it would put the entire planet in danger. Padmé was often off-world, too, travelling with the Princess. There was less of a chance that Anakin would be able to meet with them.

“I’m not sure what will happen to me,” said Anakin. His voice was soft, and Obi-Wan heard the fear in his tone. “The Emperor wants me alive. He has something planned for me, Obi-Wan.”

“I can’t let you go off alone again, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently. He leaned down, kissed Anakin on the forehead, his nose brushing the bridge of Anakin’s. “It might kill me, this time.”

“You have to, Obi-Wan,” Anakin responded, looking into Obi-Wan’s blue-grey eyes. He told himself he would remember this face. He was so afraid that he would forget the faces of those he loved – Obi-Wan, Padmé, Ahsoka – as he had nearly forgotten Shmi’s. “I can’t stay here. They’ll find me, and they’ll kill you, and I can’t allow that. I’d be putting Luke in danger, too. I’m not going to fail them, Obi-Wan, or you.”

“I thought you would say that,” Obi-Wan sighed. He took the lightsaber from Anakin, put it on the table beside them. “He’s growing up well, you know. He’s got good friends, and he respects his aunt and uncle.”

“He’s not a podracer, is he?” Anakin asked with a smile.

“Now, now, Anakin, you know podracing is illegal,” said Obi-Wan, smiling back. “By order of the Galactic Empire, no less.”

“That’s never stopped the Hutts before,” Anakin said. “You can’t tell me that there’s no podracing on Tatooine anymore, I heard people talking about a race being held soon.”

“Well, to answer your question, no,” Obi-Wan said. He kissed Anakin on the nose, then sat back. “I have to say, your son is showing more sense than I saw from you at that age.”

“He must take after his mother,” Anakin sat up, greedy for another kiss.

Obi-Wan allowed it, then said, “You were both prone to foolish heroics, if I remember correctly.”

Anakin laughed. “I learned that from you,” he said.

“Ah, but see, I knew what I was doing,” Obi-Wan countered.

“I’m sure you did,” Anakin said with a grin. “That business on Geonosis, you had that all under control.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, and they fell silent. Since their exile, neither of them had spoken of the Clone Wars.

“I should leave,” Anakin said abruptly. As he moved to stand, Obi-Wan caught his arm.

“Stay,” he said. “Just one night. I won’t stop you in the morning.”

Anakin wasn’t sure he would be able to move on, when the morning came, but he nodded. Night had fallen truly now.

They ate dinner together, catching up on the last few years. Anakin’s life had been more exciting than Obi-Wan’s, but also lonelier. Obi-Wan had acquaintances, people he saw in marketplaces every so often. They knew him as ‘Ben,’ which Anakin knew had been Satine’s name for him. “They think I’m just a polite, reserved hermit,” Obi-Wan explained. “Harmless.”

Anakin had not stayed long enough in any one place to make acquaintances. Aside from the astromech he’d picked up, he hadn’t had any companions. “The blasted droid was faulty, too,” he said, playing with the food on his plate. “Exploded a while back, while I was trying to land on… Arkanis, I think.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Doesn’t matter where, really, but that droid cost me credits I probably shouldn’t have spent.” He didn’t mention that he missed R2-D2 and C-3PO. Obi-Wan had always thought his attitude towards the droids was too personal.

Obi-Wan slept on a mattress on the floor of his bedroom, a small room off the side of the main house. There was just enough space for both of them, and Anakin lay down first, shuffling backwards until his back touched the wall, and Obi-Wan lay down beside him. Obi-Wan pulled the blankets over them both, kissing Anakin briefly before closing his eyes. They lay face-to-face, and Anakin watched Obi-Wan, until Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes still closed, and said, “I can feel you looking at me, Anakin.”

Anakin kissed Obi-Wan on the nose, then closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Obi-Wan. As always when Anakin shared a bed with someone he loved, he had no nightmares.

 

Leaving people behind never got easier. The two suns of Tatooine had risen by the time Anakin was able to tear himself away from Obi-Wan. He waved good-bye one last time as he climbed into his speeder, then left, not looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is another reunion

Time passed, and Anakin fell into the old routine of avoiding the Empire as best he could. Anakin heard that Dooku received two mechanical arms to replace the ones Anakin had taken. Anakin thought Dooku would construct a new lightsaber, too. Sith didn’t need lightsabers, apparently, but Dooku had a flair for the dramatic.

Anakin had no doubt that Dooku would be after him with a vengeance. Yet since leaving Obi-Wan on Tatooine, he had only been pursued by bounty hunters, Imperial troops, and one Inquisitor. Palpatine was keeping Dooku leashed, it seemed.

Fulcrum kept in touch with Anakin, with news of the rebellion and his family. Then, one day, she requested to meet. The rebels at that point were an established Alliance, undermining the Empire efficiently in most of their operations. Anakin knew the names of some of the rebel leaders – he was not at all surprised to hear the ex-senator Mon Mothma was a key member of the rebellion. Or that Padmé was an expert now in covert missions, her skills with a blaster unparalleled. She was Leia’s personal bodyguard. Anakin didn’t know if Leia knew Padmé was her mother. She went by a different name. Mina Antilles. Antilles was a common enough name on Alderaan.

“I’m sending you co-ordinates,” Fulcrum said. “I’ll be there in a day’s time. I’ll wait a day, at the most – if you don’t show, then I’ll leave.”

“You haven’t given me much choice,” he said, laughing. He bit his tongue before he could call her ‘snips.’ “If nothing goes wrong, I’ll see you there.”

“See you there, Lucky,” Fulcrum said, and the comm went dead.

He checked the co-ordinates to his map. Dantooine. A fair while away from his location, but he could make it – if he pushed the skiff to its limits.

 

When he arrived on Dantooine, he followed Fulcrum’s directions to the ruins of an old Jedi temple. He had heard about this place in his days as a Jedi on Coruscant. The Jedi Enclave.

Anakin stopped outside the ruins, sensing intelligent life-forms inside. He sensed no hostility, but did not want to frighten whatever lived in there. Yet he couldn’t contact Fulcrum, to ask her if she was inside the ruins.

After a moment’s hesitation, he went in.

The building was still mostly intact, the roof having collapsed in only a few places. He could almost hear the memories of the building, of the Jedi who had once lived there.

He walked slowly through the corridors, listening and looking around. It was strangely peaceful. Birds nested in vines and trees that had grown through the building. There were small rodent-like creatures that stopped to look at Anakin as he passed, unafraid of him. So either other humanoids visited the ruins, or the rodents had no predators.

“Halt,” the presence of the woman didn’t startle him, nor did the blaster aimed at his face. He had sensed her approach. “What are you doing here?”

Anakin put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Easy,” he said. “I’m not here for you.”

“What are you doing here?” she repeated.

“You could tell me who you are, first,” said Anakin. He pointed at her blaster, not moving his hands from the air. “You’re the one pointing a blaster at my face. I’m unarmed.”

She stopped frowning, but didn’t lower the blaster. “Fine,” she said. “I’m Dusque. Who are you?”

“Lucky,” Anakin replied. “I’m here for a friend.”

Dusque lowered her blaster. “Lucky?” she raised an eyebrow. “I’d say you were lying if I didn’t know better. Come on, this way. Your friend’s in the base.”

Anakin followed her, his senses heightened as he searched the Force for any hint of a trap.

He was ambushed at the entrance of the rebel base. A Togruta woman, nearly the same height as him, threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and nearly knocking him off his feet. Anakin threw his arms around her in return, lifting her off the ground with his hug.

When they moved back from one another, they were both crying.

“I never thought I’d see you again!” Ahsoka said, touching Anakin’s face as if to prove he was real.

“You’re so tall,” Anakin said. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her up and down. “Snips, you’ve grown up!”

Ahsoka laughed. “You haven’t changed at all,” she said. He let his arms drop to his side as she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

“Look at you! You’re almost as tall as me!”

“I know,” Ahsoka said, beaming. “I didn’t ask you here so you could tell me I was tall, though, skyguy.”

Anakin’s heart skipped a beat. How long had it been since he’d heard that nickname?

“It’s so good to see you, Ahsoka,” Anakin said. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad, too, Anakin,” she replied. “Come on, we can catch up inside.”

He followed her through the base, Ahsoka drawing looks from the rebels. “You’re a celebrity here, snips,” he said.

“I’ve been working with the rebels for a while, Anakin. I think it’s you they’re looking at.”

Ahsoka led Anakin to the kitchens, where they sat together at a table, unable to believe that they were reunited.

“You changed your lightsaber,” Ahsoka noted as they sat down. “Did you lose the last one?”

Anakin shook his head. “I gave it to Obi-Wan,” he said. “So he could give it to my son.”

Ahsoka folded her arms on the table, and looked at him. “I can’t believe you never told me that you’d married Padmé,” she said. She shook her head, acting disappointed. “You know I would have been okay with that!”

Anakin smiled. “Yeah, I know,” he said. “But I didn’t want to make you part of the lie.”

“Didn’t you trust me?” Ahsoka asked, leaning back.

“I trust you!” Anakin said. “I didn’t want to make you have to lie to the other Jedi!”

Ahsoka grinned, showing her fangs. They looked a lot more dangerous than they had when she was a Padawan. “I know,” she said. “Or, I assumed as much. Padmé really helped, those first few days after I left. And,” her grin turned cheeky here, “I heard that you and Obi-Wan are together.”

Anakin blushed, and Ahsoka laughed. “I knew it!” she said. “You and Padmé _and_ Obi-Wan! Anakin, you keep a lot of secrets.”

Anakin sighed. “Yeah,” he said.

“I brought you here for a reason,” Ahsoka said, her face suddenly serious. Anakin had missed even her face markings. “I wanted to talk, face-to-face. Not just about this – although I’m so, so glad we’re doing – this,” she waved her hand to gesture between them. “I’m glad we’re still friends.”

“Of course we are,” said Anakin. Absentmindedly, his hand touched the braid at his neck. She followed the movement, and her eyes widened.

“Is that…” she said, breathlessly.

He looked at her, her eyes filling with tears, and then realised what he’d done. Quickly, he undid the clasp of the necklace and handed it to her.

“You kept it?” she asked, holding the braid in both hands. “You kept my braid? All these years? Anakin…”

Now he was crying, too, and he said, “Of course, Ahsoka. You mean everything to me.”

She stood up and pulled him into another hug, crushing him against the table. “I’ve missed you every day since I left,” she said.

Anakin hugged her back, but couldn’t respond, barely able to breathe. He just managed to say “You’re… crushing me,” and took a deep gasp of air when she let go.

“I’m glad you left the order, though,” he said, rubbing his chest where the table had pressed against him. “I wasn’t at first – and I missed you so much – but with everything that’s happened…”

Ahsoka nodded. “I know,” she said. “I’m glad, too.” She looked at him critically, the way she had when she would try to read his feelings in the force. “I had no idea it was Palpatine,” she said, her voice gentle. “I still can’t – you know, imagine Chancellor Palpatine as a Sith Lord, especially not Darth Sidious.”

“He was a good actor,” Anakin said darkly. “He fooled even the Jedi council.”

Ahsoka scoffed. “That wasn’t hard,” she said.

Anakin recalled the events leading up to her departure, and winced. “Sorry,” he said. “You know what I mean, though. The Jedi were too proud, thinking they had eliminated the Sith. No one could have seen this coming.”

“That’s sort of what I wanted to speak to you about,” said Ahsoka. “I know Dooku and Palpatine are chasing you. I’m worried they’re getting closer.”

“But they’ve only been sending troops after me, lately,” Anakin replied. “Not even Inquisitors.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Ahsoka said firmly. “Did you think they would give up? I think they’re trying to lower your guard.”

“You could have told me this over the comms, Ahsoka,” said Anakin.

“Yes, I could have told you that,” she said, rolling her eyes. Some things never changed. “It’s the intel I wanted to give you in person. I didn’t want to risk it getting intercepted.”

She reached into the bag on her belt, and handed him a datacard.

“We believe these are Palpatine’s plans for you, or some of them,” she said. “It’s hard to understand most of them, but I have a bad feeling, Anakin, that he wants you, specifically. He refers to you as his apprentice.”

Anakin frowned, looking at the datacard.

“He knows you have weaknesses,” Ahsoka said. “He wants to exploit them. From what we can gather, Palpatine hasn’t been able to find out where Padmé or Obi-Wan are. And,” she leaned forward, “He doesn’t know about your children.”

Anakin felt relief flood through him. “Well, I don’t know what he thinks he can do.”

“That’s why I wanted you to look at the datacard,” Ahsoka said. “You knew him before he was the Emperor. You might be able to understand something, find something we missed.”

Anakin nodded.

 

“I don’t understand,” said Anakin, looking over the intercepted communications. “None of this makes sense to me, I’m sorry, Ahsoka.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay,” she said. “We’ll figure it out.”

“This list of planets –” he pointed to the list in the holograph. “None of them have anything in common. They’re not even that close to one another. I don’t remember Palpatine ever mentioning them, and I’m not sure I visited any of them.”

“We were confused about that. Most of them are already controlled by the Empire,” Ahsoka said. “So they’re not going to be invaded. I was hoping you would have some special insight, but that’s okay. We’ll figure this out together.”

They studied the datacard for hours, but got no further in deciphering the information. Some of it was encrypted, and some of it was plainly put, but required context that Anakin and the rebels didn’t have.  
“I think you need some sleep,” Ahsoka commented, when Anakin tried to hide a yawn for the eighth time.

“I’m fine, snips,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “I want to figure out what Palpatine’s up to, first.”

“You won’t be able to think much longer if you don’t rest, Anakin,” she said with a smile. “You were never any good at taking care of yourself.”

“Yeah?” Anakin replied, raising an eyebrow. “I learned that from Obi-Wan.”

“Come on,” Ahsoka said. “I’ll show you the bunks.”

It had been almost impossible to win an argument with Ahsoka when she was a Padawan, and now he knew she wouldn’t back down – especially because she was right. He sighed, and stood, and she grinned at him.

 

His sleep that night was fitful, and he left the bunks the first time he woke, not wanting to wake any of the rebels. He wandered through the base, then back into the ruins of the Jedi temple. He wasn’t at all surprised to find Ahsoka there, meditating in one of the more-intact rooms.

“Hey, skyguy,” she said, without opening her eyes. He sat down beside her, crossing his legs, copying her pose. His recent life hadn’t allowed for much meditation, and he’d never been great at sitting still for long, anyway. Although, neither had she. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“You know me,” he replied.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said. She opened her eyes, turned her head to look at him. “You feel it, too.”

He nodded.

“I’ve told the rebels we evacuate first thing in the morning,” Ahsoka said quietly. “The base is well hidden. If there are no lifeforms there, it will be harder to find.”

Anakin didn’t respond. He couldn’t look at Ahsoka, so he stared at his hands instead.

“Anakin,” she said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “This isn’t your fault. You know that, right?”

He shook his head. “I led them here,” he said, his voice rough from holding back tears. “This is my fault, Ahsoka.”

“No,” Ahsoka said, and he looked at her. “Anakin, you have to stop blaming yourself for everything!”

“I think I can blame myself for this, Ahsoka,” Anakin snapped back. Then he forced himself to relax, lowering his shoulders and letting go of his tension. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m just worried. I’m tired of being so dangerous.”

“You aren’t the problem, here, Anakin,” said Ahsoka.

“I should leave, tonight. Before they get here,” Anakin looked at Ahsoka, pain twisting his heart.

She smiled sadly. “I’m gonna miss you, skyguy. Here,” she handed him back his necklace, her Padawan braid. “You need this more than I do.”

He took it, although he had forgotten he had given it to her. Having Ahsoka next to him, he hadn’t needed to remind himself that she was real. He put it around his neck again, and said, “I wish I had something to give you, Ahsoka.”

“I’m all right, Anakin,” she said. “I have what you taught me.”

 

With the datacard now in Anakin’s possession, Ahsoka escorted him to his ship to say good-bye. Her eyes lit up as she recognised the skiff, saying, “This was Padmé’s, wasn’t it? I haven’t seen a Naboo ship in ages.”

“It’s seen better days,” Anakin smiled, running his hand over the ship’s wing. “But this is home, so I have to love it.”

He turned to Ahsoka, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“I know,” he said quietly. “I want to stay, too.”

“We’ll defeat Palpatine,” Ahsoka said fiercely. “And then, we can have the lives we were _supposed_ to have, without war or fear.”

Anakin embraced his former Padawan, his heart aching. They were both crying, their sadness clear in the Force. Anakin didn’t want to let go, but he forced himself to.

“Hey,” he said, tapping her on the shoulder with his knuckles. “I’ll see you later, snips.”

Ahsoka laughed, wiping a tear from her eyes. “Yeah,” she said. “See you around, skyguy.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin is captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for torture

Their instincts were right. Not far from Dantooine was a fleet of Imperial star-destroyers. Anakin could clearly sense the presence of Count Dooku and – with a chill spreading through his body – the presence of Emperor Palpatine. Although there was a chance they hadn’t sensed him, Anakin knew it was slim. He wanted to lead the fleet away from Dantooine, but in his skiff would be hard-pressed to escape once he’d distracted them. For all he knew, they would attack Dantooine anyway.

Keeping his distance from the cruisers, Anakin opened his mind to the Force. He felt Palpatine stir, then sharpen his focus on Anakin.

His ship’s comm lit up. He answered it.

“Anakin, my boy,” the voice of a man Anakin had once trusted implicitly now sent shivers of disgust through him. “Do not be foolish. You know you cannot escape now. Come aboard my ship, my friend, and we will discuss things like adults.”

“Not likely,” said Anakin. “You think I’m dumb enough to trust you, after what you’ve done?”

“I never thought you stupid, Anakin,” said Palpatine. “In fact, I always believed you were the best of the Jedi.”

Anakin scoffed. “I know what you think of the Jedi,” he said darkly.

His skiff stopped, then, and he realised he’d let his emotions distract him long enough for one of the star-destroyers to lock onto it with a tractor beam. Anakin swore. His skiff had no weapons, no defences.

“Looks like we’ll be catching up, after all,” he muttered, loud enough for Palpatine to hear him.

“That’s the spirit,” said Palpatine. “It’s been far too long, my friend.”

 

Onboard the ship, Anakin was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of soldiers belonging to the Empire. There were only a handful of clone troopers left; they had been replaced by volunteers and conscripts from the hundreds of thousands of worlds belonging to the Galactic Empire. There were red-cloaked Royal Guards, that brought back images of Anakin’s time on Coruscant, when he had trusted Palpatine wholly and completely.

Anakin was escorted by two of the Royal Guards, and brought before Dooku. Anakin’s hands were restrained, shackled behind his back, and with a smile, Dooku took his lightsaber from Anakin’s belt.

“You will not be needing that here,” Dooku said.

“You’re so predictable,” Anakin said, narrowing his eyes. “Let’s just get this over with.”  
“You do not know how lucky you are, boy, to still be in the Emperor’s favour after all you’ve done.”

“Yeah, lucky,” Anakin said, sneering. “I really feel lucky right now.”

Anakin followed Dooku through the ship, flanked by the Royal Guards, his head bowed. He could feel the stares of the stormtroopers, but refused to look at them. Neither Anakin nor Dooku spoke to one another.

When Anakin was brought before the Emperor, Dooku forced Anakin to his knees. The Emperor rose from his seat, his arms spread before him in the gesture of a benevolent king. “There is no need to be so cruel, my apprentice,” he said to Dooku. “Anakin is here as my guest, not prisoner.”

“Could have fooled me,” Anakin muttered. He glanced at Palpatine, and saw with shock that the man was deformed. Palpatine noticed his reaction, and smiled sadly. He flapped a hand at Dooku and the guards, and they left Anakin and Palpatine alone.

“Yes,” he said. “Now you see what the Jedi did to me, in your absence.”

Anakin looked away. “You’re a Sith,” he said. “What you’ve done… the Jedi’s actions pale in comparison.”

“The Jedi were weak!” Palpatine snapped. “The dogs of the Republic, easily manipulated and turned to the Dark Side. You have shown more strength than any of them, my boy. Do not forget how they treated you, Anakin. Do not forget who your friends are. And do not speak of things you do not understand.”

Anakin looked Palpatine in the eyes. “That was a long time ago, Palpatine,” he said, his anger flaring. “I haven’t forgotten my friends, and I haven’t forgotten the Jedi. But their actions don’t matter anymore, because you slaughtered them – and I will never forgive you for that.”

Palpatine chuckled, unfazed. “I’m not asking you to forgive me,” he said, in that mildly pleasant tone of his that had fooled so many. “I’m giving you the chance to realise the error of your ways, and join me.”

Anakin closed his eyes, took a deep breath in. “I will never join you.”

“Do not be foolish, boy,” Palpatine said. “You have little choice in the matter, and you know this. Join me, or I will destroy everything you love.”

The fleet was still far enough from Dantooine that Ahsoka and the other rebels would escape. Anakin held onto that as he shook his head. “No,” he said. He opened his eyes, and looked at Palpatine. “I’m stronger than I was, Palpatine. You can’t control me anymore.”

“You will submit!”

Lightning leapt from Palpatine’s fingertips, arcing through the air and coursing through Anakin, who fell to his side in a convulsive fit. The pain was so intense that his mind went blank, and the next minute he was lying on the floor, his mechanical hand smoking, Palpatine standing above him with an awful grin on his face. Vaguely, he wondered how often he'd been electrocuted. Probably more than was good.

“Over time, you will learn,” he said. Then he called to the guards, and as Anakin blacked out, he felt them dragging him across the floor, away from the Emperor.

 

What followed was worse. Anakin didn’t know how long it had been since the Empire had caught him. It was hard to remember his own name some days. Sometimes Palpatine would torture him personally, taunting him and electrocuting him one moment, then speaking softly, gently to him, as he once had when Anakin was young. Other days, Palpatine would be absent, and his lackeys would torture Anakin in his place. They took Ahsoka’s braid from him, and destroyed it. They took the datacard, and returned it to Palpatine. They starved him and beat him. They took his mechanical arm, and crushed the fingers of his living hand so he could not use the force against them. They talked in front of him about the Emperor’s plans, aware that there was nothing he could do to stop the razing of planets, the slaughter of innocents, or the construction of something called the ‘Death Star’. He was kept in a dark cell, away from the sound of other living things, away from starlight and the things he loved.

When he was alone, he meditated.

Time and again, he reached breaking point, only to summon images of Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Padmé or his children to bring himself back. He created a fortress within himself, where he was with those he loved, where there was no pain or suffering, and from it he drew his strength to defy the Emperor. Palpatine wanted him to give in to his anger; he forced himself to be peaceful, and stay calm. Palpatine goaded him with threats against the people he loved; he convinced himself the Emperor was bluffing. Palpatine never mentioned names – he could not know where Anakin’s loved ones were, or he would tell Anakin precisely who was targeted.

No one came after him. At first, Anakin worried that no one cared, but steeled his resolve, knowing if anyone tried to rescue him they would be captured themselves. Then he realised that they couldn’t know where he was. He had so effectively disappeared so many times before that anyone trying to contact him would assume he had vanished himself again. He kept that thought close, too.

 

Then, one day, Palpatine came to Anakin’s cell with an expression of pure glee on his face. “Anakin, my boy, I thought you should hear this from me,” he said, grinning. He stepped inside, uncaring that Anakin wasn’t bound. Anakin was unarmed, beaten, and he knew the Emperor was stronger. “I have received word from Darth Tyranus and Grand Moff Tarkin. They have captured a rebel vessel, curiously enough with the Princess of Alderaan on board.”

Anakin kept his face blank. He was practiced at this.

“What’s more, they have found an old friend of mine – and yours, if I’m not mistaken,” Palpatine’s grin grew wider. “Padmé Amidala.”

Anakin closed his eyes. His anger was building, but there was nothing he could do.

“Of course, she was using a different name,” Palpatine said. Anakin heard him walking forward, stepping closer to Anakin. “She was always a clever girl. Thankfully, my apprentice never forgets a face.”

Anakin knew that if he remained silent, Palpatine would keep talking. Palpatine was trying to goad Anakin into talking, into attacking. It didn’t matter if Padmé had truly been captured – or Leia. There was nothing Anakin could do. He had accepted that a long time ago.

“Are you not curious, as to why your wife was on board a rebel ship?”

Anakin opened his eyes, and looked at Palpatine. “I didn’t know she was still alive,” he said. His voice was hoarse. He had probably been screaming.

“Do not lie to me, Anakin,” said Palpatine, his grin vanishing. “I know you better than that. If you want to feign ignorance, at least make it convincing.”

Anakin sighed. “Why was she on a rebel ship, then?” he asked.

Palpatine’s smile returned. “It seems she was guarding the Princess. Alderaan has been duly punished for defying me. Both Padmé and the Princess are in my custody.”

Anakin’s lip twitched as he fought to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to rip Palpatine’s throat out, with his teeth if he had to.

“And you will be allowed to see Padmé, of course,” Palpatine said. “If you behave.”

Anakin hung his head.

“Would you like that, my boy?”

Anakin didn’t respond. Palpatine sent a jolt through him, forcing his body to seize up. “I asked you a question, Anakin. It is rude to keep silent.”

When the lightning had passed, Anakin said, “I would.”

“You would, what?” Palpatine prompted.

“I would like to see Padmé.”

“Good,” said Palpatine. “But I do not believe you. Your training will continue before I allow you to see her.”

With that, he left Anakin’s cell, the door slamming shut behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin bides his time

It was only later that Anakin discovered Alderaan had been destroyed. This ‘Death Star,’ Palpatine’s project, was a weapon so powerful it could destroy a planet. Anakin realised he had felt the destruction of Alderaan, but he had dismissed it as a dream – a nightmare, really, but all his dreams were nightmares lately. He wept for Bail Organa, and his wife. Yet he was glad that Padmé and Leia had survived, and felt guilty for that joy, knowing they could be in the same situation as him. He had forgotten how complex emotions could be, and wished he could do away with them entirely.

Palpatine would not kill Padmé outright. Anakin doubted he would kill Leia, either, if she was a suspected rebel leader. His heart surged with fondness when he thought of Leia, nineteen, defying the Empire. She was brave.

Within the confines of his cell, Anakin could not sense anything. When he thought about it, he realised he did not know where he was. Since Palpatine had captured him, he had not been transferred from one ship to another. He had blacked out more than once, and it was possible he had been moved in that state, but he had a feeling he was still onboard the Emperor’s personal vessel. Palpatine would want to keep him close.

He pretended to be broken, subservient, a slave to the Sith Lord. It was difficult. Palpatine could read him, he had always been able to read him, and he knew when Anakin was lying. So, Anakin had to get better at lying.

He thought he knew what Palpatine wanted, now. An apprentice. Anakin felt sick whenever he thought of this, but it was the most likely reason that Palpatine was keeping him alive. Not just for Anakin to join the Empire, but the Sith. For Anakin to become a slave to the Dark Side.

 

Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Luke were still safe, or Palpatine would have mentioned them. For all he knew, Palpatine thought that Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were dead, and he had no knowledge of Luke.

Anakin caught snatches of information from the guards. Some of them liked to taunt him, and Palpatine had shared that Padmé was someone who Anakin cared about, so they would tell him how she suffered to watch him squirm. Yet from that Anakin realised neither Padmé nor Leia had revealed anything to the Empire, about the rebels. His pride for the two of them remained a stronger emotion than his fear for them, or his anger at the Emperor. If they had broken, he was sure he would sense it, and the Emperor would tell him gleefully. When he was younger, more subject to his emotions, he would not have realised these things. He would have acted when he should have thought. This was what Obi-Wan had tried to teach him, although at the time both of them had been younger, more foolish. Obi-Wan had kept so many things from Anakin that, for a long time, Anakin had been unable to trust him. If things had continued that way, then perhaps things would have been different. Worse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan is brought before Palpatine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for torture

Palpatine brought Anakin to his throne room, leading him personally through the ship, confident Anakin would not try to kill him. Anakin’s arms were bound by straps that were fastened around his torso. His left hand had healed, somewhat, but it was scarred badly, and missing two fingers. He had forgotten what it was like to have his right hand.

Anakin was left to stand to one side, while Palpatine ascended the steps to his throne. “Bring in the prisoner,” he said to his guards, and they nodded, leaving the room. Anakin’s heart sank. They would bring in Padmé, he thought, and torture her in front of him. He was a little surprised that Palpatine hadn’t done it sooner, but he knew that the day would come eventually.

So he was shocked when the Royal Guards, led by Dooku, brought in Obi-Wan.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a grin. He was so much older, since the last time Anakin had seen him. His hair was completely white, now. “This isn’t the place I would have chosen for us to meet.”

Anakin was speechless, fear blossoming in his heart. Obi-Wan looked so fragile.

Palpatine was smiling, of course he was smiling, he knew that Anakin cared for Obi-Wan. “Welcome our guest, Anakin,” he said.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin breathed. Part of him could not believe what he was seeing. “Where – how –”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s all right Anakin,” he said, “Count Dooku and I met on a space station.” Anakin knew this was Obi-Wan’s way of telling him Luke was safe. “We had a little chat about how I shouldn’t play around with the shield generators.”

Dooku slapped Obi-Wan so hard that he fell to the ground. His hands were bound, and he was unable to break his fall. “Do not be so insolent,” he said.

“He can’t help it,” said Anakin. His mind was reeling, and he had defensively reverted to old speech patterns. “You should know that by now, Dooku.”

Palpatine stood, and made his way to them. Anakin and Obi-Wan were on opposite sides of the room, unable to take their eyes from one another. “I thought you might like to see your old friend,” said Palpatine. He lifted Obi-Wan by the neck, without using the Force, pulling him to his feet. Palpatine examined Obi-Wan closely. He turned his head to look at Anakin. “He will be joining you in your training, I think,” he said. “I was going to kill him, but I sense he has much to tell me before he dies.” He threw Obi-Wan to the floor again, and Anakin fought the urge to rush over to his side.

Palpatine looked at Anakin knowingly. “Do not fight your emotions, my boy,” he said. “You want to help him, don’t you? You want to kill me.”

Anakin bit down on the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to focus on the pain. He tasted blood.

“Come here,” Palpatine commanded.

Anakin obeyed, knowing that if he did not do as the Emperor said, he would not be the only one to suffer.

As he drew close to Obi-Wan, they met each other’s eyes, and Anakin knew then that he had to keep going. He couldn’t let his feelings for Obi-Wan force him to do the Emperor’s bidding.

Palpatine gestured, and one of the Royal Guards struck Obi-Wan with their staff, hitting him in the stomach. Obi-Wan curled into a ball, groaning in pain. Anakin knelt by his side, unable to reach out to him in his restraints. Palpatine sneered. “Your love for this man is foolish, boy,” he said. He lifted his hands, and sent arcs of lightning through Obi-Wan. Anakin didn’t hear himself cry out, as he fell to the floor, sensing Obi-Wan’s pain as if it were his own.

Then the pain was gone, mostly, and Anakin lay on the floor, looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“They’re safe,” Obi-Wan whispered. “All of them.”

Anakin smiled slightly, just so Obi-Wan could see, as his whole body relaxed. He could stand this, if Obi-Wan could stand this, if his family was safe. Anakin sensed the Emperor’s rage, Obi-Wan’s calm, Dooku’s shame, and knew that Leia and Padmé were no longer in danger.

 

Obi-Wan managed to tell Anakin what had transpired, although the times they could speak to one another were few, and mostly accompanied by the pain of torture. Anakin knew that his son, along with a smuggler and a Wookie, had rescued Leia and Padmé from the Emperor’s Death Star. He knew that Owen and Beru had died, but Luke was coming into his powers as a Jedi, and had Anakin’s lightsaber. Obi-Wan told him of his encounter with Dooku, and how he had let himself be captured – although he had thought he was going to die, at that point. The rebellion knew Leia and Padmé, and would take in Luke, at least. Anakin felt great relief when he realised that Ahsoka would be looking out for his children. She might, he thought, even train them in the way of the Force.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, he and Obi-Wan being ‘trained’ by the Emperor erased all knowledge but his name. Yet, one day, when he was being fed, he overheard a conversation from two of the guards, that made his heart leap.

“The Emperor is furious,” one of the guards said. “Did you hear? The Rebels blew up the Death Star. Dooku’s out there in a tie-fighter somewhere.”

“No wonder the Emperor is mad,” was the reply. Then the guard glanced at Anakin, who was pretending not to listen. “If the Rebels were able to take out the Death Star…”

This was a good thing, he told himself. They would come for the Emperor next.

 

Anakin had nightmares every night, and it had been so long since he’d had a normal dream that it took him a moment to realise he wasn’t afraid. He’d dreamed of a swamp, but there had been no sense of danger. He felt safe enough, considering his ship had crashed. With a smile, he thought that maybe, in the dream, Obi-Wan had been flying. R2-D2 had been in his dream, he remembered. It had been forever since he’d seen the little droid. Maybe that was why he hadn’t felt so alone.

Time passed in his cell, and he started to wonder where the guards were. No one had come to feed him or beat him, or to take him to Palpatine. He couldn’t be sure how much time had passed, or if he had woken at an irregular hour, but he felt strangely alone. Closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force. His cell had some sort of barrier around it, but Anakin had never been one for rules. With time, and practice, he had taught himself to slip through the cracks in the barrier that stopped him from sensing others on the ship. He could feel Obi-Wan, asleep nearby, in less pain than Anakin could have hoped. He could feel the guards, on their patrols. He could even sense the presence of Palpatine. He focused on that, and realised the Sith Lord was frustrated. So the guards hadn’t been spreading gossip – something had happened to the Death Star. Anakin caught a name before retreating, terrified that Palpatine would know he had been spying.

_Skywalker._

The fury behind that name – had Anakin done something to wake that anger? No, he couldn’t have, Palpatine hadn’t sensed him, and the anger he felt towards Anakin was a growing frustration, not this wrath.

So something else had happened, something to do with Anakin, maybe, or –

The pieces fell into place, and Anakin groaned. “Damn it, Obi-Wan,” he muttered to himself. Luke was a Skywalker, not a Lars, not an Amidala or Naberrie or anything else – not even a Kenobi. A Skywalker. Ahsoka had told him – Leia had the name of her adoptive family, and Luke had remained Skywalker.

Palpatine knew. Palpatine knew that Luke was his son.

Anakin forced himself to relax, and become one with the Force once more. He sent himself into the complex, fascinating, and terribly beautiful living thing that was the Force. He had never had so much time to meditate before, and now that he had that time, he was discovering the Force was much more than he – or possibly any other Jedi – had imagined.

If he looked hard enough, he would be able to discover if Luke was safe. Before stretching his senses across the galaxy, he touched Obi-Wan’s mind gently, bringing the older man some peace. Obi-Wan had always been more capable of healing people with the Force, but Anakin had learned a few tricks.

It wasn’t a precise way of looking, more of a general feeling, and Anakin knew that he would not be able to pin down anyone’s locations. But he could feel their energy, and that told him all he needed to know. Luke was safe, for now.

As Anakin returned to his body, he thought he felt a familiar presence with his son. It was too late for him to check, however, as the search had exhausted him. Lying back on his hard metal cot, he closed his eyes, and slept.

 

“You look well,” Obi-Wan commented, as they were both dragged down one of the corridors of the ship.  
“You’ve looked better,” Anakin said with a grin. He knew he didn’t look well, himself. He could see himself on the reflective walls of his prison. His face was lined with stress, his scars raised and red, the hair at his temples turning grey.

“Yes, well, you know,” said Obi-Wan. “I haven’t kept up with my beauty sleep. No time, these days.”

Anakin smiled and subtly stepped closer to Obi-Wan, so they walked with their shoulders nearly touching. “I’m sure we’ll get back into a nice routine one of these days,” he commented. “Maybe we’re being pardoned today.”

Obi-Wan laughed, a genuine laugh, that made Anakin laugh too. It was incredible, he thought, that Obi-Wan could still be Obi-Wan, after all that had happened. Their laughter was cut short when the Imperial troops escorting them hit first Obi-Wan, then Anakin, with an electrostaff.

They were brought before Palpatine, as they had expected, and forced to kneel, which they had also expected.

“So, Skywalker,” said Palpatine. “I have given you time to think about my offer. What do you say?”

Anakin looked from Obi-Wan to Palpatine.

“What?” he asked, confused.

Palpatine stood, and said, “Join me, Anakin. Or Obi-Wan will continue to suffer.”

“And if I join you?” Anakin raised an eyebrow. “I doubt you’ll just let him go.”

Palpatine chuckled. “You are astute, my boy,” he said. “Yet foolish still.”

“So … joining you won’t really change anything, will it?” Anakin said, watching Palpatine closely. “You will continue to hurt Obi-Wan, even if I agree to join you.”

“He might even kill me,” Obi-Wan added. Anakin pretended not to hear the hint of relief in Obi-Wan’s voice. He knew Obi-Wan had not meant to let it slip.

“Well, I can’t have that, can I?” Anakin said. He got to his feet, knowing how much he was risking. “I can’t trust your word, Palpatine. But I can still trust my own eyes. Let Obi-Wan go – and I want to see him off this ship, on a good ship of his own, fully fuelled so that he can leave – and I will join you.”

A glimmer of interest in Palpatine’s eyes. Anakin knew the Sith Lord would go back on his word, but if he could just get Obi-Wan on a good ship, he knew his friend would have a chance to escape.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, his tone a warning. “Do not make this deal for me. You’re playing into his hands.”

“I know that,” Anakin said. He looked down at Obi-Wan, who was still on his knees, and tried to see anything of that beautiful young man he had once been. He was still there, Anakin thought, alive after all these years, still bright after all the pain. He looked back to Palpatine, unable to see anything of the man he had once trusted. “But I’m offering myself, for my own selfish reasons. He knows this, Obi-Wan.”

Palpatine smiled. “You said you cannot trust my word,” he said. “What would stop me from killing Obi-Wan once you believed him safe?”

Anakin grinned back, although every nerve in his body was screaming with fear. “Obi-Wan’s better than that,” he said. “You and Dooku only caught him because he let you.”

Palpatine laughed. “How little you know, my young apprentice,” he said. With a flick of his hand, he sent thousands of volts coursing through Obi-Wan’s body. Anakin looked away, unable to protect Obi-Wan, but unable to watch him suffer. “Your rebels head into a trap as we speak, and your son will soon join them. You have no idea what power I possess, what powers you could possess, if you turn to the Dark Side.”

Obi-Wan cried out in pain, and Anakin could take it no longer. He moved to shield Obi-Wan with his own body, but was flung across the room by the Emperor’s Force-push. His back hit a steel pipe, and he felt his left leg go numb.

Palpatine lifted Obi-Wan into the air, keeping Anakin pressed against the floor. Anakin was helpless, unable to look away as Palpatine threw Obi-Wan to the ground. There was a crunching sound, and Obi-Wan moaned softly.

“Stop!” Anakin cried out. The room shuddered, and Palpatine’s hold on him lessened. He could feel the anger coursing through him as he got to his feet. “I will kill you for this!” Raising his left hand, he gripped Palpatine’s neck in a force choke, lifting the Emperor off the floor. The Royal Guard stepped forward to help, but Palpatine waved them back, an expression of pure glee on his face.

“Yes,” he hissed, “Let the hate flow through you!”

Anakin tossed him across the room, and ran to Obi-Wan’s side. He rested Obi-Wan’s head on his knees and checked him for injuries. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan said weakly, touching Anakin’s hand lightly. “He… wants you to be angry… he wants this…”

Palpatine stood, and walked over to them. Anakin tensed, but the Emperor simply stood there, watching.

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s pain as if it were his own.

“Heal him,” Anakin demanded. “Heal him now!”

“What will you do in return, Skywalker?”

Anakin clenched his teeth, looked away from Obi-Wan. He wanted so desperately to give in, to succumb to the Dark Side. He closed his eyes. He was stronger than that. He had to be. For everyone he loved. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Obi-Wan, willing the other man to understand.

“If you heal him,” he said, speaking loud enough for Palpatine to hear. “I will become your apprentice.”

There was a moment of silence. Obi-Wan clutched at Anakin’s left hand, his face expressionless. Then Anakin felt a searing pain as electricity crackled through his body. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor. Palpatine stood over him, no longer laughing. “Do not lie to me, Anakin,” he said. “You have no power here.”

A second later, Anakin blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a rescue is orchestrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for torture

Anakin felt more pain in those next few days than he had ever imagined possible. His own suffering was amplified by Obi-Wan’s, and there was little comfort to draw from the other man’s presence. Obi-Wan’s leg had broken, and the Emperor had refused to treat it. Anakin did what he could, with what little he had, but the bone had set itself wrong, and if Obi-Wan survived he would never walk properly again.

Anakin feared the moment when Palpatine would bring Luke before him, when Anakin would have to watch his son suffer at the hands of the Emperor all so Anakin would become Palpatine’s apprentice. It made him sick to think that he was the cause of all this pain. There was nothing he could do about it – the Emperor was determined to keep Anakin alive. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was only alive because his suffering caused him pain. Once Palpatine had what he wanted, he would kill the other Jedi.

It was one thing, to know something logically, and another to know something emotionally.

 

He dreamed of Ahsoka, bright and fierce and wonderful, fighting alongside Padmé. Despite how she had changed, Anakin knew it was her. Padmé’s hair was longer, and had turned steely grey. Her face was lined with wrinkles, and Anakin could see laughter lines clearly by her eyes and mouth. He had worry lines, himself, but it brought him peace to know that his wife had not spent the last nineteen years in fear. His heart ached to see her, she was still so beautiful, still so determined. Her skills with a blaster hadn’t diminished, either.

When Anakin woke, he wasn’t sure he was still dreaming. Ahsoka Tano stood in the doorway of his cell, lightsabers in hands, looking at Anakin with horror in her eyes.

“You’re here,” she said breathlessly, then ran forward to kneel by his side. He was lying in his cot, his body aching, and he thought for a moment he had finally cracked.

“Ahsoka?” he reached out to her with his left hand.

“Oh, I’m so glad I found you,” she said. A comm on her arm beeped, and Padmé’s voice spoke through it. “We’ve found Obi-Wan,” Padmé said. Anakin’s eyes widened, and he pushed himself up, Ahsoka helping him. “Come on,” Ahsoka said to Anakin. Then, into the comm, she said, “I’ve got skyguy. I’ll meet you at the landing bay.”

Ahsoka helped Anakin to his feet, and put his arm over her shoulders. She took hold of his left arm with one hand, and put her other arm around his waist. “Come on, old man,” she said. “Let’s get you off this ship.”

 

Later, Anakin and Obi-Wan lay on separate beds in the med-bay of Ahsoka’s ship. They were close enough that they were able to hold each other’s hands. Padmé sat with them, but she hadn’t said a word. Anakin thought he understood. So much time had passed since they had last spoken. How could they find the right words?

She fell asleep in a chair next to Anakin’s bed, her hand resting gently on his right shoulder. Anakin fell asleep soon after.

 

Ahsoka was talking softly to Padmé when Anakin woke. “We were lucky,” Padmé said. They were standing away from the beds, so as not to wake Anakin or Obi-Wan.

“It had nothing to do with luck,” Ahsoka replied. “We took the chance we had, and things went to plan. The rebels are good, Padmé, and now we have the strength to take on the Empire. Once we get the word out, they’ll realise the Emperor isn’t all-knowing.”

Padmé sighed, and crossed her arms. “I know,” she said. “But we can’t be overconfident.”

Ahsoka put a hand on Padmé’s shoulder. “I know you’re worried, Padmé,” she said gently. Padmé stepped forward, allowing Ahsoka to embrace her. She rested her head against Ahsoka, who was now so much taller than her. “I am, too. The Hutts are dangerous, but Luke and Leia both know that, and they were willing to take the risk. Without Han, we wouldn’t have been able to distract Palpatine.”

Anakin tried to sit up, but it was too much effort. He looked at Obi-Wan, who was still sleeping. It was nice to see him look so peaceful.

“I just want this to be over,” Padmé said. She sounded exhausted.

“I do too, Padmé,” Ahsoka said.

Anakin looked back at them, and the movement caught Ahsoka’s eye. She let go of Padmé, and both of them walked over to his bedside.

“How you feeling, skyguy?” Ahsoka asked, trying to keep her voice light.

“Better,” he said, hoarsely. “Padmé…”

Ahsoka moved back, so that Padmé could hold his hand. He had to reach over with his left arm to take her hand in his, but the sensation grounded him, and he knew all at once he was not dreaming.

“Anakin…” she said, and then she was crying, and he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, crying with her. Ahsoka was tearing up, too, but she was smiling, her arms crossed.

“I’ve missed you so much,” the ache in his chest expanded with those words, and he realised he had refused to admit it for nineteen years. “Padmé, I love you so, so much.”

She stroked his hair, and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ve missed you, too, Anakin. Every day. Leia reminds me so much of you that sometimes…” she sighed, sitting down next to him. “I’m so proud of her, and Luke,” she said.

“You’ve missed a few things, skyguy,” Ahsoka said, laughter in her voice. “We’ll have to tell you about them.”

“No time like the present,” Anakin said. “First, though, where are we going? As soon as he’s alerted, Palpatine will be after me. I don’t know where we could be safe.”

“We’re staying on the move,” Ahsoka replied. “We’ve got several decoy ships out there, too. With any luck, we’ll be able to keep him distracted long enough for us to rendezvous with Luke and Leia.”

Anakin relaxed a little, and lay his head back down on the pillow. “Okay,” he said. “Tell me what I’ve missed.”

 

It turned out he’d missed quite a lot. Dooku had been there when the Empire had captured Padmé and Leia, and had recognised Padmé almost immediately. They were kept in holding cells on the Death Star, and both of them had been tortured for information about the Rebel Alliance.

It was Luke who had rescued them, with the help of a smuggler by the name of Han Solo.

“He was travelling with a Wookie,” Ahsoka said with a grin. “The same one I met when those Trandoshan scum kidnapped me as a Padawan. Chewbacca.”

Anakin didn’t recognise the name, but he vaguely recalled those days. He had been sick with worry the whole time, and unable to act. Something he experienced far too often.

Without Leia’s foresight, Obi-Wan would not have known what had happened. Leia had recorded a hasty message, sent to Tatooine with R2-D2. The droids had made it to Luke, who had found Obi-Wan, and from there they met Han Solo – whose ship was supposedly the fastest in the galaxy. Anakin wanted to test that. He wondered if the man would let him fly his ship.

Obi-Wan had been instrumental in the escape from the Death Star. Dooku had nearly stopped them, and Obi-Wan had fought, giving them time to escape. From there, they had contacted the Rebel Alliance, and Ahsoka. With information collected by the Organas, the rebels had discovered a structural weakness on the Death Star.

Ahsoka led Blue Squadron, and Luke – who had been given Anakin’s lightsaber and trained by Obi-Wan – flew with Red Squadron. It had been Luke, with the guidance of Ahsoka, who had launched the missile that had destroyed the Death Star.

“It was a shame Dooku wasn’t on board,” Ahsoka said darkly. “But he was in a tie-fighter.”

The rebels fled to Hoth, an ice planet, and there Padmé had revealed that she was Luke and Leia’s mother.

“Leia was... annoyed with me,” Padmé said with a smile. “But Luke – well he was overjoyed. When he lost Beru and Owen, and then Obi-Wan… finding out he still had family must have been good. He asked so many questions about you, although I am sure Obi-Wan had told him stories. He will be so happy to meet you.”

“And Leia?” said Anakin.

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll have something to say,” Padmé said. Ahsoka chuckled. “She’s stubborn, Anakin, and brave. Just like you were at that age. I’m sure she’ll warm up to you in time. I’ve tried to make her understand why we had to deceive her.” Padmé sighed. “It’s hard,” she said. “Breha and Bail were such wonderful parents to her, and all I could be was a handmaiden, a bodyguard.” She looked Anakin in the eyes. “You heard what happened to Alderaan,” she said, and he nodded. “They were on the planet when it was destroyed.”

Anakin had known that, somewhere in his heart, but he closed his eyes anyway. The pain of losing a parent was unbearable. The pain of losing an entire planet, of people you felt responsible for… well, he could understand why Leia was angry.

“Luke went off on his own, after Hoth,” Ahsoka said. “Said something about the Dagobah system, and a Jedi Master.”

Anakin thought for a moment, and was unable to think of what Jedi Luke could have meant. All the Masters were dead.

Ahsoka noticed his confusion, and said, “Yoda.” Her voice was even, but he could sense the hurt behind it. He remembered Obi-Wan’s words, the Order failed her, and his heart clenched in pain. He looked her in the eyes, hoping she could see his acknowledgement of her pain. She nodded. “Luke… left partway through his training,” she said.

Anakin laughed. “Takes after you,” he said.

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “Anyway,” she said, her voice strained. “He – Leia and Han were on Cloud City, because Lando Calrissian – Han’s friend –” she coughed. “Han’s ship, the Millennium Falcon, was damaged fleeing the Empire. They had to stop for parts. Cloud City was the closest place they could land.”

“They kept us updated,” Padmé explained. She glanced at Ahsoka. “I’m glad they did, too.”

Ahsoka nodded. “Dooku was there,” she said quietly.

Anakin frowned. “I thought you said this Lando guy was Han’s friend?”

“He was,” Ahsoka said. She sat down. “The Empire used that against them. They captured Han and Leia – and used them to bring Luke to Dooku.”

“The Emperor was on his way to Cloud City when we infiltrated his ship,” Padmé said quietly. “We got news that Luke managed to save Leia. They escaped Dooku.”

“Palpatine’s not going to like that,” Anakin said with a smile. “He’s going to be very angry with Dooku.”

Obi-Wan stirred, and they all looked at him. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and processed his surroundings. Then he sat up, looking from Anakin, to the faces of Ahsoka and Padmé.

“Oh, good,” he said. “I was worried I had imagined my rescue.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans are discussed

Ahsoka’s shuttle docked on a rebel battleship, and Anakin and Obi-Wan were transferred across on hover-gurneys. Neither Padmé nor Ahsoka would let them walk.

“Your leg is damaged, Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka scolded. “And you both need your rest.”

“The two people in the galaxy I can’t argue with,” Anakin commented, rolling his eyes.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Truer words have never been spoken, Anakin.”

They were taken to the med-bay on that ship, and Anakin tried to convince Ahsoka he could walk to the meeting room if he was given a cane. Ahsoka frowned, but conceded. “As long as you have someone helping you,” she said.

Obi-Wan was less successful in his efforts, despite being the famous negotiator of the Clone Wars. “You can have a hover chair,” said Ahsoka. Anakin got the feeling she was enjoying bossing them about, and had to admit it was fair.

So, Anakin was given a cane that wouldn’t pressure the deformed fingers on his left hand, and Padmé walked on his right, to catch him if he fell. Ahsoka led the way to the meeting room, and Obi-Wan glided along the corridors behind them in his chair.

When they reached the meeting room, it was empty, except for C-3PO. He didn’t recognise Anakin, although Anakin thought perhaps Bail – who had taken possession of the droids after the Order 66 – had wiped C-3PO’s memory. He hoped that R2’s memory was intact. He couldn’t imagine his astromech friend not recognising him.

Padmé sent Threepio to fetch food and drinks, and then guided Anakin to a seat. The meeting room was large and white, with cushioned bench seats in a half circle around a large, round table in the centre of the room. Anakin sat down gratefully, by the edge of the chair so he could sit beside Obi-Wan. Ahsoka and Padmé remained standing, and Anakin could sense their nerves.

“Well, this is rather nice,” Obi-Wan observed, looking around the room. “A bit barer than I would like, however.”

Anakin smiled. “I saw your place on Tatooine,” he said. “That was bare.”

“Yes, but it was cosy,” said Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes, rubbing his left leg. The Emperor’s torture had left Obi-Wan’s leg twisted, and Anakin could still sense the other man’s pain. He reached out, and put his hand on Obi-Wan’s.

Padmé exclaimed as she and Ahsoka turned to look behind Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin twisted to look at what they were looking at, and saw three people – two men and a woman – as they entered the room. The youngest was a boy with a mop of golden hair, dressed in a white tunic and leggings, with a lightsaber on his hip. He grinned widely when he saw Ahsoka and Padmé, and rushed over to embrace them.

The woman crossed her arms, and remained by the side of the taller man, the one with brown hair.

“What’s this?” the man asked, putting one hand on his hip and gesturing at Obi-Wan and Anakin with the other. “What’s going on here?”

Luke turned – Anakin knew the boy without having to be introduced – and noticed Anakin and Obi-Wan. His face lit up even brighter, if that were possible, and he rushed to Obi-Wan’s side, saying, “Ben! Boy, am I glad you’re okay!” He hugged the Jedi, then stepped back. “And…” he looked at Anakin. “You must be my father.”

He said the words so easily that Anakin felt something in him melt. Clutching his cane, he pulled himself to his feet, and allowed Luke to embrace him, too.

“It’s good to meet you, finally,” Luke said. He looked over to his friends – Leia, who Anakin recognised instinctually, and the other man must have been Han Solo. They were still guarded, Leia’s arms crossed. She was glaring at them, standing a little behind Han. “Don’t you want to meet our father?” Luke asked, talking to Leia. She took a step forward, glancing at Han. He nodded to her slightly, and she sighed. Uncrossing her arms, she walked over to Anakin.

“Nice to meet you,” she said curtly.

“Leia,” Padmé said. Leia shot her a look, one that Padmé returned. “You don’t have to be rude.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Leia,” Anakin said, sincerely. “I’m sorry for everything.” He could sense her anger, simmering at the surface. Padmé had been right to compare them. He turned his head to look at Han, who had moved a little closer. “You must be Han Solo,” he said. “Thank you for helping my children.”

Han shrugged, a wry look on his face. “Someone had to.”

“Aw, come on,” Luke said. “Don’t be so hard on him.” He had sat himself next to Obi-Wan, and Padmé had taken a seat next to them, her hands folded in her lap. Anakin was reminded of her time as a senator. Luke looked around the room, then jumped up, taking his lightsaber off his belt and moving to Anakin’s side. For the first time in his life, Anakin’s twin children stood before him. “Hey, dad,” Luke said. “I wanted to give you this back.” He held out Anakin’s lightsaber. “I made my own, I don’t need this one.”

Anakin shook his head, glancing at his left hand. “I thought it would be obvious to you that I can’t use it,” he said quietly.

“But you have to,” Luke insisted. “I’m barely a Jedi, I didn’t finish my training. You were one of the greatest Jedi who ever lived! Ben told me all about you! If we both fight, together…”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who pretended not to notice.

“You lost your arm,” Luke continued. “But you can get a new one, I got one,” he held out his right hand. “I’m sure you’ll be able to fight again.”

“How did that happen?” Padmé exclaimed.

“Dooku cut it off,” said Luke.

“Huh,” said Ahsoka. “You both lost the same hand.”

Anakin laughed. “Maybe it was the will of the Force,” he said. "Dooku's the reason I lost my arm, too." His legs wobbled a little, and he leaned more heavily on his crutch.

“Ani, sit down,” Padmé said softly. Luke helped him to his seat, then sat down himself. Leia moved over to Ahsoka, possibly to fill her in on what had happened. It was nice to see Leia relax as she spoke to Ahsoka, good that there was someone in the room Leia trusted. Han came over to sit with Luke, and listen to their conversation.

“So, once we get you a new arm, you can fight again,” Luke repeated. “The rebels need a Jedi of your experience. With your help, we could defeat the Emperor!”

Anakin sighed, sinking into the cushions of the chair. “I can’t fight anymore, Luke,” he said. “I’m so tired.”

Obi-Wan reached out to take Anakin’s hand again, and Anakin linked fingers with him.

“I’m sorry, Luke,” Anakin said.

“So much for the hero of the Clone Wars,” Han muttered.

Luke put a hand on Han’s knee, and said, “Please don’t.” Han looked at Luke, and gave a small nod.

“You have improved since I began to train you, Luke,” said Obi-Wan. “And the Rebel Alliance is strong. You have Ahsoka, too, Anakin’s apprentice.” He looked at Ahsoka, who had an arm around Leia. They were absorbed in their own conversation. “She was always one of our best,” he said, softly.

The ache of their loss – of the Jedi Order, of their loved ones – was quietly shared between the four of them; Padmé, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin. Luke looked at them all, then sighed. “I guess I was asking too much,” he said. “We’ve gotten this far without you, father, I suppose we can keep going.”

Anakin felt the guilt as a knot twisting in his stomach. He bowed his head, trying to forget all the pain he had lived through, but he could not. It was as much a part of him as Obi-Wan or Padmé or Ahsoka were. The good came with the bad, he supposed, although he wished it weren’t so.

When Leia and Ahsoka joined them, they were briefed on what happened after they had escaped Cloud City.

“We went after Han,” Leia said, looking at anyone but Padmé or Anakin. “He had been sold to Jabba the Hutt, because he owed him money.” She looked at Han when she said this, and he smiled. Anakin thought he could come to like Han, in time. He already felt a small debt to the man on behalf of Luke and Leia. “Luke sent the droids ahead, as a gift to Jabba. We were hoping to distract him while I freed Han.”

Her jaw set, and she stopped talking. Luke took up the story from there. Jabba had caught them all, and tried to feed Luke to his pet monster, a rancor. Leia had been chained, Jabba’s personal slave. When Anakin heard that, he felt a sharp flare of anger. It brought him a fierce joy to discover that Leia had killed Jabba herself.

Jabba’s mistake had been letting two Skywalkers get that close to him.

With Jabba dead, they had been able to leave Tatooine – Leia, Luke, Han, Lando and Chewbacca. While Han recovered, Luke had made a detour to Dagobah.

“I met with Master Yoda again,” Luke explained. “I wanted to finish my training with him.” He put his hand over his mouth, and closed his eyes for a moment. When he took his hand away he said, “I’m sorry. When I was there… he passed away.”

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin looked at Ahsoka. He could tell that neither of them were upset by the news, but was glad to realise that neither of them were happy, either. Or too happy, in any case. Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand, knowing that the Jedi Master had meant a lot to Obi-Wan.

“Well, what’s done is done,” said Ahsoka. She looked at Luke, her expression softening. “I’m sorry that his death hurt you, but there was nothing you could do about it. When I was a youngling, he was already very old.”

Luke nodded. Han put a hand on Luke’s back, gently.

“What do we do now?” he asked.

“The Emperor wasn’t expecting to lose so much,” Leia said fiercely. “We could strike now, take them out while we have the chance.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Mon Mothma’s called a meeting,” she said. “Our spies have discovered that Palpatine is building another Death Star. Our next step is to take it out.”

 

For the next few hours, before the rebels assembled for their briefing, Luke questioned Anakin relentlessly about his time as a Jedi Knight. Leia and Han sat a little away, but Anakin knew she was listening. Where Anakin forgot details, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, or Padmé took over. Obi-Wan spoke of the Order fondly, describing his days as a youngling, then as the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. Padmé spoke of the Republic, in its glory days, and her distaste was obvious as she described the corruption Palpatine had encouraged. Ahsoka told them of her apprenticeship to Anakin, and how she had eventually left the Jedi Order. She spoke of the clones she had rescued, and what she had done for the rebellion.

Anakin told Luke and Leia about Shmi, their grandmother. He told them about meeting the Jedi, as a slave in Watto’s shop. He told them about being Obi-Wan’s apprentice, of thinking Palpatine was his ally, of the war they had all lived through. Cheekily, Ahsoka launched into a series of increasingly extravagant descriptions of all the times she’d saved Anakin’s life. Obi-Wan tried to embellish his own stories, but both Anakin and Ahsoka interrupted him, reminding him that he had often leapt head-first into danger and they had had to save him.

Luke told them how Obi-Wan – Ben, as he called him – had taken him to Mos Eisley, and in a shady cantina they had met Han Solo. Padmé gave Obi-Wan a look that sent chills down Anakin’s spine. When Luke mentioned that Obi-Wan had someone’s arm off, Anakin started to laugh.

“You can’t take him to any bars,” Anakin said, taking a deep breath in to stop himself laughing. “He did the exact same thing when I was a Padawan.”

It was wonderful, to remember those days with fondness rather than sadness. So much of their lives had been consumed by war, but there were good memories there, too. It just took the right people to coax them out.

Slowly, Anakin felt Leia warming to them. She said nothing, but she began to relax. When she was finally ready, she asked, “Why did you leave us?”

Han had his arm around her, and Luke was sitting close to her, and Anakin realised he had been where she was, more than once.

“I didn’t want to,” Anakin replied, looking her in the eyes. “None of us wanted to. The Emperor… he was convinced that I was to be his apprentice, to become a Sith Lord. He’s been on my tail for years, Leia. I couldn’t let you and Luke live in that danger.”

Leia closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and then looked to Padmé. “And you lied to me,” she said quietly. “All those years as Mina, and you were really my mother, the Padmé Amidala that father admired so much.” Anakin knew she was referring to Bail. It would be a long time before she would call him father, if she ever could. “Was that for my safety?”

Padmé reached out to wipe a tear from Leia’s cheek. “It was necessary,” she replied. “If Palpatine had realised who you were, if he had known you were my daughter, Anakin’s daughter, he would have come for you. I don’t know what he would have done, had he caught you.”

Luke took Leia’s hand and held it, his own expression sombre.

They sat in silence, then, until Mon Mothma and the other rebels filed into the room. A well-dressed man who Anakin assumed was Lando Calrissian came in with the Wookie, Chewbacca, who greeted Ahsoka with a hug that lifted her off the ground. Once they were seated, Mon Mothma turned the holo-projecter in the centre of the room on.

The rebels had the location of the new Death Star. They had already planned their attack. On the forest moon of Endor there was a shield generator, which had to be disabled. Han had volunteered, and so Luke and Leia were to go with him. The other pilots in the fleet would wait until the shields were disabled, then attack the Death Star. It seemed simple enough.

“The Emperor will throw everything he has at us,” Anakin said, standing up. He heard mutters in the crowd – who did this man think he was, disrupting the meeting. He looked around. “I know this, personally, he will not make the same mistakes twice. If I know him…” he sighed. “He will be there, at the Death Star. He’s not going to leave this to Dooku again, not after his failure.”

Mon Mothma nodded. “You ought to have introduced yourself, Anakin,” she said. She gestured grandly, saying, “This is General Skywalker, veteran of the Clone Wars. Friend of Ahsoka Tano, husband of Padmé Amidala. He has known the Emperor since childhood. It would be wise to listen to his words.”

“I can sense his anger,” Anakin said, trying to speak loud enough for everyone to hear him. “He will come for me, if he gets the chance.” He took a deep breath in, drawing on Obi-Wan and Padmé’s presence for strength. Ahsoka stood, putting a hand gently on his left shoulder. “It would make things easier if he was distracted,” he continued. Looking at Mon Mothma, he said, “I will act as bait, to draw his attention from the rebels.”

“NO!” two voices cried out, and Anakin turned with Ahsoka to see both Luke and Padmé had stood, Luke’s expression pained, Padmé’s desperate. If Leia took after him, Anakin thought, then Luke was definitely more like Padmé. “You can’t,” Luke said. “He’ll kill you!”

Padmé tried to meet Anakin’s eyes. He knew what he would see there, a desperate plea that their family be allowed to stay together, just once. Ahsoka squeezed his arm, and he steeled his resolve. As he turned back to address Mon Mothma, he glanced at Leia. She hid her fear well, but it was there.

“I will do anything to end this war,” Anakin said, flint edging his voice. “Anything.”

Mon Mothma nodded. “Then you will go to Endor, and allow the Empire to capture you.” She looked at him steadily, and Anakin bowed his head. “We will do our best to monitor you, but there is no guarantee of your safety.”

“I’ll go with him!” Luke said. He was still standing, and Padmé took his arm, shaking her head.

“No,” she said. “You have a mission, Luke.”

“Then take this,” Luke handed the lightsaber to him again. “You’ll need it more than I will.”

Anakin frowned, but found no argument. Leaning his weight on Ahsoka, he took the lightsaber with his left hand.

“We will outfit you with a right arm, if you wish,” Mon Mothma said.

With that decided, they returned to the main briefing. Anakin sat down between Obi-Wan and Padmé once more, unable to look at either of them.

 

The rebels fitted Anakin with a new arm as the fleet prepared to make the hyperspace jump to the Endor system. It lacked the sensation he had built into his, but looked like flesh and blood. When it was connected, he found a spacious room and activated his lightsaber.

Until then, it had been as if he were missing two limbs. He moved through the forms, his body protesting, waking new aches and pains that Palpatine had caused him. Despite this, he felt strong. His mind emptied, his body remembering the movements naturally. After all this time, it still came to him as easy as breathing.

When he stopped, he nearly fell over. Ahsoka was there, to catch him, and help him to a seat. “Don’t strain yourself,” she said. Obi-Wan and Luke were with her, Luke wide-eyed with wonder. Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin’s living arm, and Anakin felt the healing force flow through him. He looked at Obi-Wan, gratitude in his eyes.

“You have to teach me those moves,” Luke said.

“Yeah,” said Anakin. “When we get back.”

They sat in silence for a moment, each of them aware that there was a chance none of them would make it back.

Then Padmé joined them, a host of droids following in her wake, bringing food and drinks. Leia, Han, Chewbacca and Lando arrived a few moments later. Padmé had brought enough food for all of them, and a few of the other rebels tagged along for the feast.

They talked about simple things, trying to distract themselves from the looming battle. Han told stories of his feats with the Millennium Falcon, Chewie at his side, and Anakin asked if he could ever fly it. Han laughed, before realising he was serious.

“He’s one of the best pilots in the galaxy,” Ahsoka said with a smile. “After me, of course.”

“Of course, snips,” Anakin said. “You keep telling yourself that.”

“It’s been a while since you’ve seen me fly, skyguy,” Ahsoka grinned, her fangs glinting. “We should have a race.”

Anakin returned her grin, and said, “You ever seen a podrace?”

“What’s a podrace?” Luke asked.

Anakin explained, describing the rush of racing in such a dangerous vehicle, and winning. “I’m the only human to have ever won a podrace,” he said. He wasn't sure if that was still a fact, although he doubted many other humans had tried their hand at the sport.

“That’s true,” said Obi-Wan. “I was there, on Tatooine, the day Anakin won his first race.”

Padmé smiled. “He was so confident,” she said, looking at him fondly.

“My Master, Qui-Gon, knew there was something unique about him from the start,” Obi-Wan said.

“That’s what he said,” Anakin said stiffly. “Mom said the same.”

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, and apologised quietly.

The conversation turned from there, to Luke telling everyone about Yoda and Dagobah, to Leia and Han describing their encounter with an exogorth on an asteroid. Ahsoka told Anakin that Rex was still alive, that he hadn’t fallen to the Emperor’s control, like the other clones. Then she told them about the early days of the rebellion.

Slowly, everyone left the meal, and headed to bed. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé had a room of their own, as it was no secret that they were, all three of them, partners. That night, for the first time in nineteen years, the three of them shared a bed. It was blissful for Anakin to once again sleep between the people he loved.

Halfway through the night, Ahsoka came to join them. She curled up next to Padmé without a word. With Luke and Leia in a nearby room, Anakin felt for the first time in his life that he was whole.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Palpatine is confronted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence

When they reached the Endor system, Luke, Leia and Han took a ship to land on the surface of Endor’s moon. Luke hugged everyone good-bye, and Leia said farewell in her own way. Then Ahsoka left, to join the fleet in her own starfighter. Anakin hugged her before she departed, telling her to come back in one piece.

“I always do,” she replied.

Then Anakin went to his shuttle, Padmé and Obi-Wan following him. They were to remain behind, as Padmé had her own job to do, and Obi-Wan was unfit to fight. Padmé took hold of Anakin’s hands, and kissed him gently. He closed his eyes, savouring the sensation of her lips pressed against his. “Take your own advice, this time, Ani,” she said. “Come back alive. We still have so much to do together.”

He kissed her in return, and said, “I give you my word.”

She smiled, knowing the futility of his promise. She moved behind Obi-Wan’s hover chair, so that Anakin could kneel, taking Obi-Wan’s hands in his. He leaned forward, and kissed Obi-Wan on the lips. As he pulled away, Obi-Wan leaned forward.

“I love you both, more than anything in the galaxy,” Anakin said, looking from Obi-Wan to Padmé. “I swear, I will do whatever is within my power to come home.”  
“I’ll hold you to that, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s been long enough.”

 

He took a spare transport shuttle, one he’d modified to look like it had suffered heavy damages. He knew he had to be convincing, to keep Palpatine off his guard. No matter what, Palpatine would re-capture him, but Anakin wanted him to suspect nothing. He wanted Palpatine to think Anakin had made a mistake, ended up near the Death Star accidentally, in his beaten-up transport shuttle, one so badly damaged that he could not flee from the Emperor. The fear he felt would convince the Emperor of his stupidity.

He flicked a switch on the control panel that would make it look as if he had made the jump through hyperspace on his own. Then, he sent his consciousness through the Force, looking for Palpatine. He pulled away quickly, as if he had not planned on touching minds with Palpatine. That would be enough. He sensed Palpatine’s attention turn from the Death Star to Anakin, sensed Palpatine’s unbridled rage.

Then he flew too close to the Death Star, and it locked onto his ship. Anakin closed his eyes, then blew out the engine of his ship, pretending he was doing his best to escape. Then there was nothing to do but wait, as the tractor beam pulled his ship onto the Death Star.

 

Dooku was waiting in the landing bay when Anakin arrived.

“Skywalker,” he said. He stood with his hands behind his back, looking more composed than he felt. Anakin could sense his fear, his anger, his shame. “Disembark from your vessel, or I will come aboard.”

Anakin leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. He hit the comm with the heel of his foot, and said, “Why would I do that?”

“Do not be foolish, Skywalker,” Dooku said, and Anakin sensed the man’s anger flare. “You are in no position to bargain.”

“The way I see it,” Anakin said, “Neither are you. Why would I want to set foot on your ship, after last time?” Dooku didn’t respond, and Anakin sensed the man approach the ship. With his lightsaber, Dooku cut a hole in the door, and force-pushed the metal circle aside. Anakin stood, his hands behind his back, hiding his lightsaber from Dooku. The man approached him, one hand behind his back, his lightsaber in front of his chest. He pointed it at Anakin’s throat. “You would be wise to come with me.”

Anakin nodded. “Of course, Count,” he said. “It’s not like I have much choice.”

He slipped the lightsaber up his sleeve of his left arm. Dooku gestured for him to walk ahead, and he did, aware of the lightsaber pointed at his spine.

“I see you found yourself a new arm,” Dooku commented. “Did your friends in the rebels give you that, perhaps?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no,” Anakin said. “I also wouldn’t say friends. They were just as willing to use me as you were.”

“So you arrive with them,” Dooku said. They were walking through the ship, now, flanked by stormtroopers. “In one of their ships.”

Anakin grunted. “Stole it. I didn’t realise they’d reprogrammed the hyperdrive,” he said. “Whatever they’re doing here… I have nothing to do with them.”

“I doubt the Emperor will believe you,” Dooku replied.

“Would I lie?” Anakin asked, enjoying himself a little. “What purpose would that serve?” Despite the pleasure he took from goading Dooku, his fear was building. Memories of his time on Palpatine’s ship came back to him, and he was taken off guard as Dooku force pushed him, sending him sliding across the floor of the landing bay. He coughed, forcing himself to get back up and laugh. “That the best you can do?” he taunted,

Dooku snarled, and strode towards Anakin, lightsaber at the ready. Anakin braced himself for electrocution, but no lightning came.

“What, no electricity, old man?” Anakin goaded, aware that he was pushing his luck. When Dooku slashed at Anakin with his saber, Anakin leapt back, dodging the blade. He did not want to draw his saber until he knew he could destroy Dooku.

Dooku fought with less control than usual, Anakin able to dodge his attacks easily, despite his bone-deep pain.

“You’re getting slow,” Anakin commented, grinning. The stormtroopers watched uncertainly, unsure if Anakin was a threat. As long as he kept his lightsaber hidden…

“Silence!” Dooku commanded. He lifted his hand as if to electrocute Anakin, who flinched, but still, no lightning came.

“You can’t do it,” Anakin said, wonder in his voice. He almost laughed. “You can’t zap me!” Distracted, Dooku was too slow to block, as Anakin sliced through him with his lightsaber. The man fell, a look of shock on his face, and like Darth Maul all those years ago, his body split in two. A moment later, the stormtroopers raised their blasters. Anakin deactivated his saber, and slid it back up his sleeve. “Don’t worry,” he said, raising his hands in surrender. “My ship’s broken. There’s no point in me killing you all, just to get stranded.”

“Hand over your weapon,” one of the stormtroopers commanded, although their voice shook.

Anakin smiled at the soldier. “I didn’t say I couldn’t kill you all,” he said. “I wouldn’t even need a lightsaber to do it.”

The stormtrooper decided he wanted to live, and said, “The Emperor’s waiting. Move.”

Anakin did as he was told, doubt filling him. Obi-Wan had always scolded him for acting when he should not. He did not know how Palpatine would react, with the knowledge that Anakin had killed his apprentice.

 

“I cannot believe you would have made the same mistake twice, Anakin,” Palpatine said to him, his tone conversational. “And you return to me with a new limb, and your old lightsaber.” The lightsaber in question was now in Palpatine’s keeping.

Anakin remained silent, kneeling at the foot of Palpatine’s throne.

“So tell me, my boy, what did the rebels think they would gain by sending you here? Surely they did not intend for you to cut down Darth Tyranus, and leave me alive.”

Anakin bowed his head. “I killed Dooku for you, my Master.”

As he had intended, his words made Palpatine pause.

“I have seen how weak the rebels are,” Anakin continued. “They cannot stand against you. Take me as your apprentice, and I will help you destroy them.”

Palpatine watched him closely, searching the force for any signs of deceit. “You would join me,” he said thoughtfully. “And kill those who helped you?”

Anakin nodded.

“Even your former Padawan?”

Anakin looked Palpatine in the eyes as he spoke. “She betrayed me,” he said. “She is like all the other Jedi – lying and deceiving just to get her own way.” Anakin let his anger boil, making it the only emotion he could feel, so Palpatine would think he truly felt hatred for Ahsoka. In a small part of his mind, hidden from the Emperor, he apologised to Ahsoka for his words. He knew she would understand.

Palpatine grinned, showing his yellowed teeth. “I must admit, you have surprised me, Anakin,” he said. He narrowed his eyes, his smile fading. “Your anger is strong, my apprentice,” he said. “Good. It will serve you in the battle to come.”

He stood, and gestured for Anakin to climb the stairs to his throne. With Anakin at his side, Palpatine walked over to the window. Outside, Anakin could see the moon of Endor.

“I have prepared for the rebels,” Palpatine said. “Even now they are headed towards my trap. You are to go to the moon, bring me the Jedi who believes he can defy me. Your son.”

Anakin had known that Palpatine knew of Luke’s identity. He wondered at Palpatine’s move. Surely, the Sith Lord did not think he could trust Anakin.

Palpatine noticed Anakin’s hesitation, and put a hand on his shoulder. “My boy,” he said. “I sense your conflict. Have you grown to care for him?”

Anakin nodded. “Master,” he said, “Could we not sway him to our side? He is young, and foolish, prone to rash decisions. He lets his feelings control him.”

“We shall see,” Palpatine said. “When you bring him before me.”

 

With Palpatine’s attention on him, Anakin landed on the forest moon, and set out to find Luke. He was allowed a speeder, and followed Luke’s presence to a small village in the trees. To Anakin’s surprise, he was accosted by small, bear-like creatures wielding spears and bows. They threw rocks at him from the treetops, until Leia appeared to see what the commotion was about.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on the Death Star?” she called down to him.

“Palpatine has sent me here,” Anakin replied. Leia frowned, and Anakin waved a hand dismissively. “He wants Luke, he wants me to bring Luke to him.”

“Why didn’t you just kill him?” Leia asked.

Anakin looked at her, an eyebrow raised. “If it was that easy I’d have done it already,” he said. “Look, I killed Dooku, and Palpatine took my lightsaber.”

“That was clever of you,” Leia said, sarcastically.

“Can I come up?” Anakin asked, eyeing the creatures who stood by his daughter. “I’d prefer to talk with you without the imminent threat of rocks being dropped on my head.”

Leia let Anakin into the village, and she explained what had happened since they’d landed. The bear-creatures were Ewoks, she said, native to the moon. They had found her after an accident on a speeder, and then captured Luke, Han, C-3PO and Chewbacca.

“They think Threepio is one of their gods,” Leia said, as they walked through the village together. Anakin had never felt taller.

She brought him to Luke, who said, “I wasn’t expecting to see you down here, too. Has the mission changed?”

“Palpatine sent me,” Anakin said quietly. “I killed his apprentice, and replaced him. He wants me to bring you to him.”

Luke looked to Leia, who was staring at Anakin. “You can’t,” she said. “He’ll kill you both!”

“If I don’t return, he will know that I am lying to him,” Anakin replied, meeting her gaze. “And I don’t know what he will do, then.” He put a hand to his chin, and said, “He said the rebels were headed into a trap.”

“A trap?” Leia said. “What trap?”

Anakin shook his head. “I didn’t question him,” he said. “He needed to think I was his.”

“I’ll go with you,” Luke said. Leia and Anakin looked at him. Anakin could sense no fear from his son. “If it keeps us all safe – or gives us an extra chance,” he smiled at Leia. “Then I have to, really.”

“Luke…” Leia said. She sighed, and gave him a hug. “Don’t get killed,” She told him. Anakin thought that one day, they wouldn’t have to say their goodbyes like that.

“I won’t,” Luke said confidently. “I’ll be with Anakin.”

“Don’t pin your safety on me,” Anakin said, as they walked away. “I can only do so much.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Luke replied. “Ben said you were one of the greatest Jedi of your time.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Did he?” he asked. “He never told me that.”

“Well, he told me that you were a hero in the Clone Wars,” Luke continued. They reached Anakin’s speeder, and hopped on, Luke riding behind Anakin. “And from what Ahsoka, and you, and Mom said, you were a hero.”

Anakin could actually feel himself blushing. “Ah, they’re just talking me up,” he said.

“You know what?” Luke said, as they set off. “I’m really glad I got to meet you.”

“I wish things had been different,” Anakin said. “I wish… that Padmé and I had been able to be parents to you and Leia.”

“Well, you’re here now,” Luke said. “And I know that you did what you did to protect us.”

 

Before they set foot on the Death Star, Anakin warned Luke that he would have to treat him a little roughly. “He knows that I care about you. But he also – hopefully – thinks that I belong to him.”

“So I’m your prisoner,” Luke said. “Should I give you my lightsaber, then?”

Anakin rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that,” he said. “Hand it over. Please.”

Luke handed Anakin his lightsaber, and Anakin studied it. “Where did you get the parts to build this?” he asked, as he escorted Luke off his ship.

“I bought some stuff on Tatooine, and I found some plans for lightsabers in Ben’s house,” Luke explained.

Anakin clapped him on the shoulder as he brought Luke before the stormtroopers. “I’m taking him to the Emperor,” he said. “I’ll escort him myself.”

The stormtroopers nodded, and let them pass.

“So you built it… from bits and pieces? I have to admit, I’m impressed. Most Jedi probably couldn’t throw together a lightsaber from scrap metal.”

Anakin sensed Luke’s pride, and smiled.

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Anakin said, and led his son to meet Emperor Palpatine.

 

Anakin presented Luke to Palpatine without speaking. Palpatine descended from his dais to examine Luke. “Hm,” he said. “I sense much power in the boy. You have done well to bring him to me.”

“It was easy,” said Anakin, not looking at Luke. “He trusted me.”

“Then he is naïve,” Palpatine said. He held Luke’s jaw in his hand, studied Luke’s face. “He is angry. Good.”

Anakin watched, his own anger surfacing. “He will join us,” he said quietly.

“Yes,” Palpatine said thoughtfully. “But I cannot allow him to become Sith, with you as my apprentice.”

“I understand, Master,” Anakin said. “What would you have me do with him?”

Palpatine smiled. “Hand him his lightsaber,” he said. Anakin did as Palpatine asked, then looked to him. To his surprise, Palpatine returned Anakin’s own lightsaber.

“What do you wish of us, Master?” Anakin asked.

“I am curious to see who is the stronger of you,” Palpatine said, walking back to his throne. “You will fight to the death, and the one who survives will become my apprentice.”

Luke looked in horror at Anakin. “I don’t want to fight you, father,” he said.

Anakin activated his lightsaber, holding it angled towards the floor. “You have no choice,” he said, and lunged. As he had expected, Luke managed to raise his own lightsaber in time to block. His back to the Emperor, Anakin winked at Luke, hoping he would understand.

“We need to get close to him,” he whispered, pressing his lightsaber down to push Luke back. “Get around me, force me to turn.”

Luke nodded, and as Anakin pulled back to strike again, Luke darted around his left side and slashed at the back of his legs. Anakin managed to block, just, and swept his lightsaber up so Luke’s guard was open. As he turned, Luke took a step back, angling his back to Palpatine. Anakin pressed his attack, forcing Luke up the stairs. Palpatine watched with amusement, encouraging them both to harness their rage.

When they were close to Palpatine, Anakin turned and raised his hand. Palpatine was lifted from his chair, choking, as Anakin tried to crush his windpipe.

Palpatine laughed hoarsely, and without hesitation, shot lightning from his fingers – not at Anakin, but at Luke. Neither of them had expected this, Luke falling to the ground, crying out in agony. Anakin dropped Palpatine, ran to Luke’s side. Luke was smouldering slightly, twitching, but he was conscious.

“Now this I was expecting,” Palpatine said, coming to stand beside them. “You are as stupid as ever, Anakin, to think that I would allow you to kill me.” He put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, and Anakin jumped to his feet, drawing his lightsaber. Palpatine tutted, shaking his head. “If you attack me, I will kill the boy.”

Anakin paused, then put his lightsaber away.

“You and your rebel friends cannot defeat me,” Palpatine said, looking out the window. “Everything that has transpired has done so to my design. Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them.” He grinned as both Anakin and Luke reacted, Luke sitting up and looking to the moon, Anakin clenching his fists with rage.

Palpatine chuckled. “Oh,” he said. “I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive.”

A moment later, the rebel ships came into view. Palpatine walked to the window, as Anakin helped Luke to his feet. Anakin remained silent, standing just behind his son, as Palpatine continued to talk. “From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion.”

Anakin snarled, and tried to strike Palpatine with his saber. The man force pushed him away, and he flew across the room, rolling down the stairs. The pain was blinding, white spots dancing across his vision. He could sense Luke’s fear, his pain, and tried to get up.

“Your father was foolish, boy,” Palpatine said. “You want to hurt me, don’t you? To take revenge for what I’ve done. Strike me down.”

Anakin managed to sit up in time to see rebel ships fall to the Empire’s fleet. Luke stood by the Emperor’s side, fists clenched, terrified for his friends.

“Your friends have failed,” Palpatine said softly. “Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station!”

The Death Star fired, reducing one of the rebel fleet’s largest ships to dust. Anakin felt the deaths of everyone on board. He closed his eyes, and forced himself to stand. The rebel fleet was falling quickly, caught between the Imperial fleet and the Death Star.

“Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, young Skywalker. The Alliance will die... as will your friends.”

Anakin tried to move forward, but every muscle in his body screamed in protest. He took a moment to breathe, using the force to strengthen himself.

Luke struck at the Emperor, who simply stepped aside. “If you kill Anakin, I will call off the attack,” he said, calmly.

Luke shook his head. “Never. I will never join you.”

“If you will not be turned,” Palpatine said evenly. “Then you will be destroyed!”

Bolts of lightning shot towards Luke, and Anakin cried out, lurching forward, forcing himself to climb the stairs. Luke managed to deflect the lightning with the force, but not for long. He fell to the floor once again, writhing in pain.

“Father…” Luke said weakly. Anakin reached the top of the stairs, on the edge of collapse, and lifted his left hand, pulling Palpatine towards him, choking him. Palpatine turned the lightning on him, unable to speak, as Anakin clenched his fist, crushing Palpatine’s neck. Even with the electricity coursing through him, Anakin kept his concentration, knowing that if he faltered, Luke would die. He felt the Emperor weaken, felt the strength of the lightning diminish, and with one final effort, managed to break Palpatine’s neck, then throw him into the core of the Death Star.

Limping, trembling, Anakin moved to Luke’s side, pulling him to his feet. There was an explosion from somewhere inside the Death Star, and Anakin sensed that the tide of the battle was turning.

“Come on,” he said to Luke. Together, supporting one another, they limped from the room.

As they fled, no one tried to stop them. The Death Star was in chaos. Somehow the Emperor’s trap had failed, the shields had fallen, and the rebels had completed their mission.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are made whole

That night they celebrated.

Anakin, with Luke, returned to the forest moon to meet Han and Leia. Neither of them bothered to hide their joy at seeing Luke alive. Leia surprised Anakin by greeting him with a hug, nearly knocking him off his feet.

“I – I’m glad you’re safe,” she said.

He held her close, grateful that he had been given a second chance. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I love you, Leia.”

She pulled away from his hug, and wiped her tears on her sleeve. “I… look forward to getting to know you,” she said. Then she left, to talk to someone else, and Anakin walked through the celebrations with Luke, looking for blue-and-white horns. He and Luke were still leaning on each other for support.

They found Ahsoka with Padmé and a green-skinned Twi’lek woman. There were others with them; two men, a woman in Mandalorian armour, and, to Anakin’s surprise, a Lasat. They were leaving as Anakin joined Ahsoka and Padmé.

Padmé embraced Luke, then kissed Anakin. “I told you we’d make it back,” Anakin said, and Padmé smiled.

“Never doubted you for a second, skyguy,” Ahsoka said.

“You two need to see a medic,” Padmé said. Ahsoka nodded. With Padmé supporting Luke, and Ahsoka helping Anakin, they found someone to look at their injuries. As they sat patiently, Obi-Wan joined them. He was still in his hover chair, but stood up – as Ahsoka told him not to – and sat down beside Anakin. He planted a kiss on Anakin’s cheek, and said, “I’m proud of you.” Then he looked at Luke, and added, “Both of you.”

“We won,” Luke said, looking at Anakin. “The Emperor is dead.”

 

The celebrations lasted through the night, but Anakin went to bed early, his body heavy with exhaustion. Palpatine was dead. There was nothing to run from anymore. The rebels would drive back the Empire, free the planets enslaved by Imperial rule. They were a force to be reckoned with, and without Palpatine the Empire would fall into disarray. Luke and Leia would not have to fear Palpatine, the way that Anakin had feared him for all those years. The Jedi could rebuild – although, maybe that was not the best course of action. He would talk to Ahsoka about it in the morning.

First Obi-Wan joined him, saying he’d had enough of the celebrations and was looking forward to sleeping on the closest thing to solid ground he could get. Later, he was woken by Padmé, Ahsoka and the Twi’lek woman as they came into the room to turn into bed. Padmé curled up next to Anakin, holding Ahsoka’s hand. Anakin lay facing Obi-Wan’s back, his arm draped around the other man. He closed his eyes, breathed in the scent of the people he loved. He listened to the Force, heard Qui-Gon’s voice tell him, _Well done. He sensed Shmi watching over him. Balance had been returned to the force, although not in the way the Jedi had expected._

Anakin had left his lightsaber on the Death Star. He knew he no longer needed it. Luke was the future of the Jedi, and Leia, if she chose to follow that path.

He sighed, and snuggled closer to Obi-Wan. For the first time since Anakin was a child, the galaxy was at peace.


End file.
